Keep It To Yourself
by wordsonpage
Summary: Lenny-Ray was running, she knew where she had to get to but would she be ready for what was waiting in Charming?
1. Chapter 1

This story may feature language and actions that may not to everyone's taste but as you're in the SOA section I'm guessing it's what some of you have come looking for, It's rated M for this reason. I own nothing except the Orignal Characters. Be sure to leave a review.

Keep it to yourself

Lenny-Ray jumped down from the bar into the group of friends that were cheering her on and took a shot from the tray that was being passed around and emptied the contents before slamming it down on the bar. The rush hit her immediately, she was with the people she loved the most and doing what she loved. Jack Chams may be one of Phoenix's dive bars but she loved nothing more than performing there, sure it was full of questionable people but they loved to hear her sing.

"Where's Jen?" She shouted over the noise of the next band to Dave.

"She left with that Nate guy, seemed pretty into him," Dave slung his arm around Lenny, one thing about the residents of Jack Cham's was the bikers who claimed it as their spot tended to think they could claim anything in it too.

Lenny carefully removed Dave's hand from her waist, she knew how the motor cycle club code worked and she knew she didn't want to play along with that. She also knew Jen had far too much to drink to be going off with someone like Nate.

"I'm gonna go find her," she pushed her way through the throngs of people. The chaos of the bar made it impossible to find Jen easily and Lenny was about to give up as she headed for the car park, it was only when she spotted Nate's car that she walked over, the scream made her Sprint to the car and rip open the door.

Jen was pinned down under Nate as he held a needle in his hand, Lenny didn't even think as she struck Nate in the back of the head causing him to slump down on Jen who looked like she'd passed out and wasn't aware of the weight that fell on top off her. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as she passed in and out of consciousness.

Nate groaned as Lenny pulled at his shirt trying to free her friend from him, he fell to the floor outside the truck and reached into the back of his jeans and pulled out his revolver as he stood to his full height dwarfing Lenny.

"Little Lenny-Ray," he laughed as he held the gun steady in his left hand, not yet aimed at Lenny but she knew what the drugged up little prick was thinking, "no need to be impatient girl, you're turn was coming babe," he sniggered, clearly high on crank.

"What the fuck you given her?" Lenny pushed her bangs out her eyes, she had to force her lungs to breathe her Crystal blue eyes darted from the gun to Nate and back to Jen in the car.

Nate stalked slowly to Lenny ,"only what she was asking for baby. What all you little slut's want, just need a little bit of persuasion," Nate stood in front of Lenny and she could smell the sweat from him before she knew what was happening he'd grabbed her by the neck and was forcing his tongue into her mouth. Her blood began to boil and her instinct kicked in. She brought her knee up to connect with his groin as he fell to the floor his hands flew to protect his dick from further assault and Lenny grabbed the pistol and aimed at Nate as he lay on the floor like baby.

"Fucking whore!" He screamed out standing unsteady on his feet as he glared at Lenny who was aiming the gun with both hands. " Lenny baby, you're not playing nice and you're beginning to get on my last Fucking nerve. So put the gun down little girl before I knock you the fuck out."

"You're not really in position to be making demands Nate," Lenny removed the safety from the gun to make a her point Crystal clear, " don't Fucking move or I swear to God you're dead."

Nate laughed, " you're actually threatening me on my territory? One shot leaves that gun and my guys will be out here after you and your whore friend. No one is gonna miss her Lenny, Jen is just here to ride on your coat tails and ride any dick that comes her way,"

"SHUT UP!" Lenny shouted but Nate advanced toward her his Intent clear from the deadly look his almost black eyes, as soon as his hands grasped her shoulder she squeezed the trigger and watched as the life left his eyes , his body fell at her feet as she stood over him. She dragged air in and out of her lungs, she had to think fast before some one came to see what the commotion was outside. She grabbed Nate under his arms and dragged him the short distance to his trunk and slung his body into the back like he was a rag doll she dug her hands into his pockets and took out his car keys before kicking the door shut. She ran back to where Nate had fallen and scrambled around looking for the empty shell that had fallen a few feet away and shoved it into the pocket of her shorts. Hopping back into the car she turned the engine over and pulled out of the parking lot as a couple of Nate's cronies had spilled out of the bar in a drunken stupor too high or drunk to realize what they'd missed they'd just assumed Nate had gotten lucky and was taking Jen somewhere private.

Lenny drove for what seemed hours before Jen come around, she pulled over to the side of the dirt track road so Jen could throw up and handed her a bottle of water she'd bought at a late night convenience store where she had picked up some cigarettes and a bottle of vodka to calm her nerves.. Lenny hopped out the car slamming the door and walked round to lean against the passenger door as her friend emptied her guts over the highway.

"I feel like shit Lenny," Jen pushed her blonde hair out of her sweaty face as she rested her hands on her knees.

Lenny has lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, " you look it too," she gazed off into the distance thinking over her next move.

Jen walked back to the car, "Nate is gonna be pissed you took his car," she laughed as she lent next to Lenny taking the cigarette from her friend.

Lenny rolled her eyes as Jen took in her friends appearance, "have you been fighting?"

"Could say that. Jen what the fuck where you thinking going off with Nate. You know he's involved in all kinds of shit. Are you stupid?" Lenny raised her voice as the situation replayed in her head.

" did he hurt you? Is that his blood?" Jens face came over concerned but realized Lenny wasn't talking until she answered the question. " he said he had some product in the car and I could have a sample then he turned all hot and heavy. I swear I didn't think he'd try anything especially not with Tanya inside Lenny, I'm sorry if he hurt you,"

"Well you were Fucking wrong Jen, and now we have a serious Fucking issue. Look in the back of the truck,"

Jen looked over her shoulder and immediately throw up again, "what the hell Lenny? Is that Nate ?"

Lenny nodded her head, " Don't worry, I got a plan but I need your help."


	2. follow your arrow

Follow your arrow

Lenny pulled her truck into park outside the bar, pushing her weight against the steering wheel she caught sight of her self in the rear view window and found her self laughing, she looked like total shit which wasn't surprising as she had driven across two states in four days sleeping in her truck when she needed to. Along the way she'd pulled into a few bars and done a couple of gigs to get some Benjamin's together, she had made about $1500 along the way which would help her out when she found who she was looking for.

Walking into the latest bar Lenny approached the owner who must have been knocking on the wrong side of 60 she explained she was here to fill the slot he was advertising for singers that evening when he explained that the residents of Charming were used to a certain calibre of entertainment.

She couldn't hide her shock as the old man made no attempt to cover up his blatant insult, " look I've driven a long way to get here old man, and I am very aware I may not look like I've walked straight out of page 3 of the Victoria Secrets catalogue but I can assure I can put on a damn good show. I've been singing since I could walk and talk. So if you'd kindly show me to a shower I can begin preparing myself for the people of Charming,"

As the old man , Rick, shut the door on the cramped dressing room Lenny found her self sat at the dresser with tears streaming down her face. The past week seemed to hit her full force as she stared at the girl in the mirror, she had no idea what she was going to do now she was in Charming, Lenny had just known she had to get here.

Her Mom had barely protested about her only daughter up and leaving for "business" so suddenly she hadn't even asked for forwarding address, she told her friends she had been given the chance to go on tour with a few friends in Texas. She had told only Jen of her plan to head west to California with her few possessions and her guitar, she instructed Jen not to contact her, Lenny would call her when it was safe.

Later that night Lenny felt alive for the first time since she pulled out of the Jack Cham's parking lot, she'd pulled her long brown hair on top of her head in a messy bun, her bangs cut bluntly across her brows with a few tendrils falling around her face just the way most men liked it. She'd rimmed her eyes with a black kohl, making the Crystal blue seem bluer than before. And she knew how to dress for the male crowd that seemed to flock to this kind of bar, she opted for Jean shorts and a red flannel shirt, but she made sure to undo the top buttons and the few bottom. Lenny had hardly been blessed in the breast department but she knew how to work with what she had.

"Thanks for ya'll coming out Charming, cheers to a good night," she raised a glass of whiskey to the crowd before she necked the Amber liquid. She could hear the bars backing band kick in with the riff of Fleetwood 'Little lies'. It wasn't long before the past week seemed to fade away like it had all been some stick nightmare but the reality came screaming back with every biker that walked in wearing a cut she couldn't place, Nate had contacts in all states and she couldn't be sure they weren't affiliated with him. There was one guy with long greasy black hair whose eyes didn't leave her the whole set, she could see him undressing her with his perverse eyes and licking his lips in the most disturbing way.

As she thanked the crowd she hopped down off stage and headed to the bar where Rick had another whiskey waiting for Lenny he handed her the drink which she replaced with an empty glass on the counter as he counted out the money. "Gotta say sweetie you sure do have a beautiful voice and scrub up well. You weren't lying," he handed over her money as she thanked him. "There's what we agreed and a little something for surprising me sweetheart, you gonna stick around for a bit?"

Lenny pocketed the cash and pulled out her cigarettes, " thanks Rick but I gotta get going, got to get somewhere. Thanks though," she shook hands with the man before heading out to her trUck, not noticing the long haired creep follow her outside.

She saw long line of bikers sat on their bikes out the front of the bar, she smiled at them as she walked past, she laughed as she heard a whistle come from their direction she caught the eye of a younger member with blonde hair tucked behind his ears. She could barely make them out but Lenny could tell he was cute as she continued the short walk to her truck.

Lenny stopped to light her cigarette outside her truck, she barely heard the footsteps behind her before her head connected with the car door, screaming out in pain she twisted around to see her attacker as they held by her hair. It was the creep who had leering at her night, his grip on her hair made it feel like he was pulling her hair straight out of the root.

"Lemme go you fat bastard," Lenny dug her nails into his hand at her hair forcing him let go and cry out in pain.

"Play nice girly, we're gonna carry on with our own little after party" he pushed her down to the floor he reached for his pants zipper.

Lenny groaned as her head connected with the concrete pavement below her, "not that kinda show you sick fuck," she kicked her leg out at the guy legs taking him off his feet. Scrambling to get to her feet and get her keys from her pocket she heard the bikes round the corner and cursed as his buddies pulled up, she spotted a few of them had guns. Fatty had gotten to his feet, oblivious to the back up that had arrived, he struck Lenny with the back of his hand his ring scratching her face and the impact busting her lip as she tasted the same cold metal she had tasted only she few days earlier. She suddenly saw red and balled her fist before throwing it at the guys face, she heard him call him a whore before a set of arms came around her waist pulling her away holding her tight. Confusion set in as she heard the blonde from outside the club say "no way to treat a lady buddy," before he and a few pals began laying into the guy.

Lenny took the opportunity to try and break free but found her captor had a vice grip, no way she was sticking around for these guys to turn their attention to her and finish what Fatty had started. She threw her head back and winced as she heard the crack of her captors nose before pulling her self free. With her keys in hand she made the quick Sprint to her car as she heard the shouts behind her, she felt someone grab her arm and spin her round. Nothing could have prepared her for what came next.


	3. Long Time Gone

Long Time Gone

"Uncle Bobby?" Lenny ripped her arm free from the larger man's hand, although he had dropped it pretty quickly like it was burning him, much like his gaze was burning into Lenny as though she had sprouted another head. The sound of sirens cut into the reunion.

"Bobby, we gotta go. Let's wrap this up," the blonde shouted as he and the rest of the crew kicked their bikes into action.

Bobby searched Lenny's bleeding face, "Get into the truck baby and follow us, promise me you'll follow ?"

Lenny nodded slowly and got into the car quickly, she let Bobby and the others pull quickly she could hear the sirens getting closer and she sped off after the group of motorcycles. Following them blindly Lenny couldn't believe she had found her Uncle Bobby so easily, she knew his MC was a pretty big deal in Charming but she had at least thought she would have to try to track him down. As they headed down the highway Lenny thought back to the summer she had spent with her Uncle Bobby, the summer she learnt to fix an engine, shoot a gun and realised she was doomed to a life of boredom in Arizona. Lenny had fallen into what her mother, Gina, called the wrong crowd at school, Gina blamed the absence of a father after Lenny's daddy had died so she packed her daughter up in her Daddy, Ray's, old Chevy truck and sent her to Charming, California for Bobby to set her on the straight and narrow. Gina had no idea just what had gone down in Charming that summer but she knew she had lost her daughter just like she had lost her big brother all those years before.

The bikes pulled into a garage, the old Teller-Morrow place where Lenny had helped her Uncle dismantle a Harley engine clean and rebuild it before letting her ride it. She remembered all the parties she had seen play out with her Uncle and his brother's as he so affectionately referred to them . Bobby had even encouraged her to sing at a few when he had his Elvis gigs, much like her Daddy had before he passed. She remembered two kids not much older than her who were starting their time with SAMCRO, Jax and Opie, they would often ignore around the garage seeing her as nothing more than a kid at 18. But she did have a hazy memory of her drunken first real kiss, she was stupidly drunk on rum and refusing the advances of one of the younger prospects who just wasn't getting the message. She had gone to get some air when the prospect followed her, she had slapped him when he tried one last time and Jax appeared just in time to warn the prospect off. Lenny remembered how Jax had asked if she was going to thank him when he pulled her face to his and kissed her softly at first but then with force and only pulling back when his mother, Gemma had appeared outside calling him in for some club business.

Lenny had thought a lot about Jax since that summer, had wondered what may have happened if Gemma hadn't come out, she hadn't told Bobby. She was sure he would have sent her back to Arizona.

Shutting off the engine Lenny jumped out and rested against the car door, she wiped at her face trying to wake herself up but only managed to wipe dried blood from her face as she turned to face the window she could see her lip was bust and the cut across her forehead was pretty deep. She suddenly felt a pang of horror she had unknowingly head butted one of the Sons! She let her head fall back against the car in defeat at her utter shit storm of a situation, she could see the Sons rushing toward her as she fell to the floor, she didn't feel the strong arms of Jackson Teller catch her before she hit the floor or notice how he carried her into the clubhouse followed quickly by Opie, Bobby and Chibs.

When Lenny came around she panicked as she took in her surroundings, she glanced to her left and could see the long line of alcohol ready for the taking and then slowly to her right her eyes adjusted to focus on Jax Teller and Opie Winston shooting a game of pool. Lenny slowly sat up but groaned as her head thronged.

"Well if it ain't the sleeping ninjas beauty," Jax turned to Lenny resting his chin on his pool queue.

"Bobby!" Opie called out before returning to his game of pool, Lenny could make out the bruising around his eyes it had obviously been Opie that was restraining her back in the parking lot.

Bobby came back into the room, he looked exactly as she had left him 8 summers ago except maybe a few pounds heavier, his curly mop out of control and wearing some ridiculous cowboy style shirt covered by his beloved Sons of Anarchy cut.

"Lenny-Ray Sawyer what the hell business have you got being in Charming?!" Bobby regarded his niece as his brother's gathered round.

Lenny swung her legs over the bar as she sat up planted her palms into the bar top holding herself steady. " Good to see you too, Uncle Bobby," she winced as a couple of the Sons laughed.

"Don't get fucking smart Lenny," Bobby scratched at his beard, unsure of his next move.

"Ahh Bobby, quit your bitchin. What's it matter why she's here, point is she's here. Now, I'm pretty sure she'll want a drink. " Lenny recognized Clay, the big dog of the Sons, enter the bar and pour her a whiskey "its medicinal," he offered with a wink.

The Sons all gathered round to collect drinks poured by an attractive blonde before Clay made a toast, "An unexpected welcome back to Lenny-Ray, our favourite little niece who's learnt a few tricks since she left us, right Op?"

Lenny smiled at Opie as held his glass up to her, "I'd say so,"


	4. little lies

Thanks for all the favourites and follows guys, be sure to leave reviews as the more I know what you guys like or dislike about Lenny-Ray can help shape the story. I have a general direction I want to take her down by I find my self taking it one chapter at a time. And I apologise for some of the poor grammar and syntax in previous chapters, I'm writing this on a tablet and am used to a good old fashioned laptop!

Special thank-you to Wilhelm Wigworthy for the review!

Little Lies

The club house was packed with Brothers, sweet butts and those close friends who just enjoyed a party, when Lenny had asked what they were celebrating Clay had asked when had SAMCRO ever needed an excuse. She hadn't minded that kind of reasoning, she liked a party as much as the next fun loving 27 old, although she was thankful when Chibs had taken her through to another room that was closed off from the merriment as he tended to her war wounds.

He left her sitting on top of a wooden table that had the MC emblem carved into in, she let her fingertips glide across as Chibs explained he would be right back with some medical supplies. Swinging her legs as she waited she looked around the room, she'd never seen this part of the clubhouse before, it looked like a pretty big deal. Lenny figured this was were the real business was discussed, where the boys were separated from the men. As she heard the door open she turned expecting to come face to face with the Scottish medic but in stead Bobby crowded in like a hurricane whilst Jax hung back leaning casually in the door frame, he was obviously here to control any disagreement that was expected.

Bobby pulled out a chair calmly and sat down stroking his beard. Her Uncle Bobby had always scared her, he seemed so calm but she knew what he was capable of," So, Why did I find you in a car park nearly getting your hair ripped from your head Kid?"

"Uncle Bobby I swear I had no idea you guys were there. I was just finishing a show and then that fat shit followed me and tried to fucking attack me. It just happened!" Lenny could feel hot tears building, she couldn't cry not here , the Sons didn't take kindly to tears. " I'm sorry." She sighed heavily as she rubbed her head where the pain built.

Bobby rubbed her knee like she was a little kid again, he could see that she was holding back something "Lenny-Ray, you're just a chip of the old block kid. You stupid little shit, I woulda killed that guy back there if Hale hadn't been on the way," Bobby's usual soft tone diminished in his last statement.

"I think we were surplus to requirement back there Bobby, little Lenny seemed to be handling it just fine, in fact better than any prospect we've got in here right now." Chibs had come back and was dabbling at a rag with alcohol, " this is gonna sting," Chibs wasn't lying as Lenny hissed and cursed , her nails digging into the wooden table so much she thought she'd have splinters.

"Yeah," Jax laughed as he pushed off the door frame, "Opie's a giant of a man, I've seen guys twice your size struggle with the jolly giant,"

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Bobby asked his brow creased in worry about what his little Lenny had been up to and what made her seem much more hardened to life.

Lenny thought for a second, "I didn't learn, I just, I just knew I guess," it frightened her just how much she realised she "just knew" this week. A week ago she would never have thought she was capable of all this, all the calculating, scheming and violence.

Chibs cleaned her up good, her lip wasn't as bad as she thought but the cut from the man's rings was deeper than she thought but luckily her bangs hid it. She and Bobby had discused everything but what had brought her to Charming, they'd decided she would stay at the clubhouse that night before Bobby would drive her out to his small house and he would see about securing her a job for as long as she needed.

Lenny felt bad for not being totally honest with her Uncle, he had just assumed that she was at a loss back in Arizona he had no clue she was actually running for her life from things she couldn't even dream up in nightmares. But right now she didn't really know how to drop the fact she had murdered a known drug dealer let alone how she had disposed of a body, it didn't seem real at all. Things like this just didn't happen in her small home town.

"Come on Bobby, I think everyone's had enough tonight, what'd you say we all go join the party?" Jax could sense that Lenny was beginning to become uncomfortable at the questioning and Bobby wasn't gaining any information.

"Just promise me you'll stay the fuck away from the Prospect, Lenny," Bobby warned as she jumped down from the table rolling her eyes.

"Yeah that little shit isn't half what he's crack up to be ," Chibs cracked a smile as Bobby and Jax erupted into laughter at was obviously a private joke.

Meanwhile, next door in the smoke hazed party had gone into full swing with out them, Clay was orchestrating a drinking competition between Juice and The Prospect, Tig was sat around conversing with a group of very busty blondes who were very nearly naked. Jax passed by Lenny handing her a beer as he made his way over to his step father and began whispering into Clays ear, no doubt informing the SAMCRO President that they were no closer to finding out why Lenny was in town . Her suspicions were confirmed when both their eyes found her in the crowd , Clay being the ever smooth controller just raised his glass to her and she knew better than to ignore Clay and returned the gesture. Nothing had changed since her summer here in Charming , everyone had just aged.

"You okay kid?" Opie settled in leaning against the wall next to Lenny.

Lenny sheepishly looked at Opie, the first time she had seen what damage she had done up close. "Yeah I'm okay Opie , how's the nose ?"

Opie shrugging laughing, " been better. Can't believe Lil Lenny Ray bust my nose though, you know I always knew you were trouble. Bobby Elvis swore blind you were a good kid when you came to Cali last time," Opie laughed taking a swig of his beer, " I should have known better than to believe him, any woman who can fix a Harley up better than half the dudes in this room should not be trusted ,"

" shut up Opie, I feel like shit for hurting you. I do, but I honestly thought you guys were gonna try a orgy or something," Lenny folded her arms across her chest suddenly very aware she was dressed a little bit like Tig's kind of girl and Opie must have picked up on it as he passed her his denim shirt from under his cut, Lenny took it with a smile of thanks as Opie pulled his cut back up over his grey t shirt.

"So SAMCRO looks exactly how l left it , tell me something that's Changed,"Lenny pushed for detail, if she was planning on staying in Charming she should find out what was new.

" Charming's pretty much the same, Donna and I got married got two beautiful kids, a boy and a girl," Opie beamed full of pride as Lenny smacked his arm.

"No way! That's great Ope, oh my God I can't believe you're married and got kids!" Lenny suddenly felt Jax looking at her from at the bar, he looked pissed at her bemused she turned back to Opie.

"Jax has a kid too, barely a week old. Abel, kids in the toaster at St Thomas's though," Opie went on to explain how Wendy and Jax had married and drugs had torn them apart the only blessing being Abel.

"So what about you? Any one important waiting back in Arizona?" Opie was anything but subtle, the Sons obviously didn't trust Lenny and that fucker Clay had set them all on a mission to find out why she was in Charming.

"Nope, not a soul is gonna miss me either. Excuse me," Lenny pulled a cigarette from her pocket and inhaled the fumes as she tried to calm her nerves, she was going to be safe in Cali, no one knew she had family here and everyone else thought she was in Texas. By the time someone missed Nate the trail to her would be stone cold. Lenny grabbed a glass of whisky from the bar trying to numb her thoughts, as she slammed the glass down she had noticed Opie was now whispering into Clays ear. The paranoia that set in made her grab the bottle of whisky and make her way down a hall scattered with a bodies that had passed out until she finally found an empty room.


	5. Nobody's Fool

Seeing how many people read this story has blown my mind, I really appreciate you guys giving up your time to read a story by a girl with an overactive imagination and a bit of free time! Be sure to leave me a review so I know what you think, feedback helps motive me to write.

A couple of people of asked if we found out what actually happened to Nate, I can assure we do find out what Lenny has done but only as the story and her character progress, our little Lenny is all about "keeping it to her self" .

Got a pretty big update tonight with some history to Lenny and our favourite Son! Enjoy!

Nobody's fool

Lenny sat on the bed leaning against the headboard, her legs slung one over the other and the bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in her other. As she set about emptying the bottle she could still hear all the commotion from out in the clubhouse, the music and sounds from a bedroom down the hallway were merging into the distance as Lenny surrendered to the drunken state that was washing over her like a 10ft tidal wave.

She thought about how maybe coming to find Uncle Bobby may not have been such a good idea after all, Clay was obviously not only suspicious about the sudden unannounced family reunion but he was clearly unhappy about it too. Opie may as well have just told her "Clay wants to know why the fuck you're in Charming?" Downing more from the bottle Lenny couldn't understand why she couldn't just tell Bobby when he asked her, she had never lied to her Uncle Bobby before but suddenly the thought of telling him she taken a life in cold blood scared her more than anything. Sure Lenny Ray Sawyer was a tough girl, she was the kid who didn't have a problem breaking curfew as a teen, saw no issue with staying out late drinking, smoking and keeping the police in a job but when had she strayed into the murder territory? Her mother had talked about how she saw too much of Bobby in Lenny Ray growing up, her blatant disregard for any authority and her general bad attitude but her mom had always hoped it was just a phase. When her Dad, Ray, was killed in a bar fight her mom sent her packing to Charming after Lenny had gone on an extended weekend of drinking drugs and partying with Jen that left the pair waking up in a cell to show her exactly what kind of life was waiting for her if she didn't sort her shit out. But that Summer had shown Lenny the possibilities open to her, she saw there were people who had as much passion to protect what they loved no matter what the cost of consequence.

Although it didnt make sense Lenny knew she belonged in Charming, being herself here didn't feel so wrong , she just had to find a way to be honest about what had brought her back here. But first she had to find a way to accept what she had done. In her head she replayed how even with a gun pointed at his head Nate was still taunting her, on paper she knew Nate would have raped Jen and probably killed her for being witness to it so pulling the trigger was her only option but what was eating her up inside was just how easy it was, like she was some sniper or professional hitter. Screaming out in frustration she threw the empty bottle against the door opposite her before dragging in breath trying to calm herself down, resting her head in her hands she pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes to stop herself crying, as if Nate would have wasted any tears if he had been able to finish what he started.

Lenny didn't even realize when she lay down on the pillows exhausted that a deep sleep took over and she certainly didn't hear the door open or see Jax silently creep in and pull the comforter over her. He gingerly pulled a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face away, he felt an odd knot in his stomach as the cut on her forehead became visible. He sighed deeply as he sat on the bed, he glanced back at Lenny Ray, even as she slept she looked like she had a great weight pulling her down deep into some darkness her brow frowned suddenly as she stirred. Jackson Teller could remember that summer when Lenny Ray Sawyer had rocked up in Charming, a bag full of clothes and truck full of attitude to the boot. She was a breath of fresh air around Teller-Morrow automotives, a girl who didn't take any shit and gave them all as good as she got could only be good for a group of guys who were used to having what ever girls they wanted when they wanted them. The older Sons would take bets on when she was gonna give Bobby a heart attack, he had nearly come close the night Lenny had snuck out after Clay had put a lockdown on her Jax and Opie after the Police had arrested Bobby and Piney and were threatening to charge them with for attacking a member of the Nomads, local rival gang. Lenny had heard Bobby telling Clay and Tig that the only witness was a Nomads Prospect, who had to go to the station in the next 12 hours to make his statement or the police would be forced to release Bobby and Piney with no evidence to make an arrest. It was that information that inspired Lenny, as an unknown face in Charming, to show up at the Nomads club turn on the charm and flirt a little with their Prospect before luring him away under the false pretence of him getting laid and leave him handcuffed to the bed of a nearby motel. Jax could still still remember the almighty fight that broke out in the Chapel after Bobby found out. Tig had summed it up with the fact Lenny Sawyer was a just 'crazy bitch' in the way she just didn't seem to give a fuck. Jax had been intimidated by her since that crazy stunt, she was nothing to the MC but she put her life on the line to get Bobby out and what scared him was Clay didn't have any part in planting the idea, she had come up with all on her and executed it alone too. Jax stood to leave her to get some rest alone, it didn't sit right with him to lay down his king size bed next to her , he didn't know what had brought Lenny baby to Charming but he knew, just like Bobby and Clay, it couldn't have been good.

Lenny woke up with a start for the second time that day, the copious amount of alcohol swimming in her bloodstream made it take a while before she registered where she was. When she was a little more able she pulled herself of the bed and stumbled towards the door, she didn't notice the pictures of Jax and other club members that were stuck to the mirror nor had she noticed how much quieter it was. It seemed the party had ended as bodies were dotted around sleeping where ever they had fallen. Pulling Opie's shirt around her tight she stepped over a couple of blonde girls. Lenny didn't recognize anyone so decided to head for the door to get some air, as she gently pushed it open she couldn't believe it was sunrise outside. How long was she in that room? She sat at a wooden bench outside and pulled her knees up to her chest as she lit her first cigarette of the day, staring out into space she was pulled back to reality as Jax shut the Clubhouse door and stood against it as he smiled at Lenny and laughed as she glared at him.

"You not feeling so great?" He joined in smoking, his boyish grin distracting her somewhat.

"Not really, " Lenny laughed " SAMCRO knows how to party right,"

"Yeah," Jax sat next to Lenny and they sat in a comfortable silence, he could see more of her than he had last night. Her legs were pulled tight to her chest, Lenny Ray was a young girl on her last visit but she'd come back a woman, a hot woman. Jax recalled hearing Tig offering to give a "once over" when Clay had ordered Chibs to tend to her wounds earning him a smack upside the head from Bobby. "How's your head?"

"Honestly, I feel like I beaten in the head with a steel pipe," She turned to face Jax as he laughed, how the hell was this funny?

"I meant from the attack Lenny,"

She blushed slowly slightly, "oh, yeah suddenly that doesn't hurt so much, I think I have Whiskey to thank for that ," she smiled as she rubbed the wound on her forehead, "It'll heal soon enough, I mean Chibs assured me he was one of Her Royal Majestys best medics,"

Lenny found it incredibly refreshing to be this way with some one, back in Arizona her Mom would have phoned to give her daughter the daily dose of disappointment she reserved just for Lenny and to remind her of how half the girls she went to High School with had settled down rather than chase a dream of being a singer.

"Lenny, why were you in that bar last night and don't say performing. I saw your truck, you've packed all your shit up. What's happened ? Jax had a concerned tone in his voice , he had placed his hand over her hand that was resting on her knee.

Slowly Lenny's gaze held Jax's as she sighed, " Jax," she started " I ran into some trouble back home helping a friend, I just needed to get out before I got in too deep,"

"Anything we can help with?" Jax's brow was creased in worry as a million different scenarios played out in his mind.

" No, no it's been dealt with. I just needed some where to lay low for a while," Lenny hadn't lied, it had been most definitely dealt with.

Jax knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth but he wouldn't push her , not just yet, he was looking forward to having Lenny around for little while, he needed a some fun and laughter in his life right now what with Abel's condition and Wendy's shit storm situation he figured he'd need some one to talk too besides his Brothers and to get some female perspective that wasn't from his Mother, Gemma.

A low grumble from Lenny's stomach brought him back to the moment, "Come on," Jax laughed standing to pull Lenny to her feet but as she stood and he pulled Lenny ended up inches away from Jax's face looking up from under her lashes her palms planted firmly on his solid chest, possibly the only thing stopping her from kissing him, as he gazed down at her with that stupid boyish grin that had mesmerized all those years ago. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she blushed and looked to the floor, breaking the spell between them .

"We should probably get some breakfast," Lenny suddenly realized just how hungry she was and Jax just laughed as he pulled her back into the clubhouse to get some food.

If they hadn't been so wrapped up in each other they may have seen the black sports car pull up to watch the show and they would have seen the reaction of the last person in Charming to learn of little Lenny-Ray Sawyers return.


	6. Hard Headed Woman

Thanks to ericzmic for the review! I'm really glad you're all loving Lenny, she isn't the typical SAMCRO groupie but I also don't think she's as opposed to the laws of the MC land as a Donna or Tara character would be. Don't forget guys, if you like what you're be sure to leave me a few lines at the end. I love hearing what people think of Lenny! Anyway, on to the good stuff.

Hard headed Woman

Inside the Clubhouse the bodies had begun filtering out, 2 of the blondes that had been keeping Tig company were clearing up empty bottles whilst the third was carrying a tray of coffee cups delivering them to the men in cuts that littered the room. Lenny went to grab one after Jax but the girl moved on quickly, Lenny let out a disgruntled scoff and to refrain from muttering bitch.

"Eden, can I grab another one of those?" Jax flashed a grin as the blonde turned back sauntering to his side, the effort this broad was putting it made Lenny feel ill but she put the need to vomit down to the hangover.

"Oh don't worry yourself, Doll. I'm actually not that thirsty anymore," Eden rolled her eyes and carried on as Lenny shrugged what was meant to be an innocent "what?" to Jax as he just shook his head.

Jax wasn't in the mood to play games right now, Clay had thrown last night's party with the hope that at least one of the Sons would be able to find out the true cause of Lenny's return even though Jax was probably the one who come closest he just couldn't commit to the kill when he got close to finding out. He knew Clay was going to be pissed that not one of them had an insight but Lenny had proved different to the usual girls in Charming, she was practiced at keeping things to herself apparently and had a hard shell to crack. Part of him didn't care why she was back but the side of him that believed in the Club to his absolute core made him concerned for the MC as a problem for one Brother was a problem for the whole SOA family and Bobby was a highly regarded member of this family.

"Morning boys and girls," Tigs booming voice bounced off the walls a little louder than many of them would have liked , He and Clay sauntered over to the bar and stood on the other side of the bar facing Jax and Lenny. Eden rushed over with coffees for Clay and Tig, Lenny actually felt bad for the girl and offered her a smile as an apology, even though Lenny didn't understand why Eden felt the need to wait hand and feet on these guys didn't mean she deserved attitude and judgement from a stranger.

Conscience clean Lenny turned back to the conversation the three guys were having, she caught how Clay had just mentioned that they needed discuss business and took that as the President's not so subtle cue for her to vacate.

"Would it be okay to grab my keys from the office, Clay? I'm gonna take a run into town before heading out to Uncle Bobby's" Lenny stretched out and caught how Tig let his eyes linger on her exposed midriff, quickly pulling her shirt down she figured she have to get used to some of the guys over enthusiastic appreciation seeing as she wasn't a kid in their eyes anymore.

"Sure, sweetie. Jax parked in the shop garage, you gonna be okay on your own? Can get the girls to take a ride with you?" Clay lit up a cigar as he regarded Lenny.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine, tell Bobby where I've gone?" Jax nodded as she said her goodbyes heading out to the shop office.

As soon as the Lenny was out of ear shot Clay pitched up about the task he'd set the boys, "So we find out why she's back?"

He knew instantly Jax had nothing for him from the look on his stepson's face, "hmm, Opie got nothing either," he took a long drag on his cigar , " Somethings off with the whole thing though. Bobby called a few contacts in Arizona trying to book her for a gig and he got told she was headed for Texas on some tour shit with friends,"

"You think it's money problems?" Tig piped up.

"Naw man, only thing Lenny let on was that whatever went down in Arizona had been dealt with. She wasn't giving anything up though," Jax scratched at his beard as he thought back to the porch this morning when Lenny practically shut off when questioned about it.

Tig had a huge grin and gleam in his eye as he smacked Jax on the back, "You tap that last night, Brother?" As always Tig had misconstrued an innocent choice of words causing Clay to erupt with laughter and shot Jax a questioning look.

"No dude, that's Bobby niece!" Jax defended himself as Tig nodded unconvinced.

"You wanted to though," Jax just shook his head as Clay brought them back to the task at hand.

"Well, I got one last member of the family who could still pull through good," he smiled knowing he could always count on his old lady.

"Ma?" Jax asked and nodded along with Clay. Gemma Teller Morrow had a certain niche ability to coax information from the fairer sex it was probably the fact most of Charming was scared as shit of her, for good reason. Being the matriarch of the Sons of Anarchy didn't come by just organising lemonade stands and baking cookies.

Lenny walked the short distance across the lot from the Clubhouse to the Teller-Morrow automotive shop, it hardly changed at all except the naked models that were scattered across the garage wall had been updated with newer girls in less clothes than before. She knocked on the office door so as not to barge in on someone not expecting her, no reply came so she let herself in. Not bothering to close the door she headed for the keys hanging on the wall and grabbed them swinging them on her forefinger, she saw the phone on the desk and it reminded her she hadn't called Jen since she left nearly a week ago. Picking up the receiver she dialled the number from memory and didn't have to wait long before she heard Jens cheery hello.

"Hey doll!" Lenny was surprised at how much she had missed this girls voice.

"Lenny, Thank God I've been so worried. Your mom has been asking a ton of questions and the cops have been questioning some of the guys at the bar that night. I think some one knows," Jen had obviously been on edge since not hearing from Lenny as she was talking a million miles an hour.

"Jen, no one knows because nothing happened, right?! Remember what we said?" Lenny didn't go through all this for Jen to lose her shit and crack, she was the one who would be doing time if she fell apart. "Jen, I need you to get your shit together on this! Ours hands were forced,"

Jen began to sob "Lenny I haven't slept. I keep seeing his face, every time I see one of his gang I swear they know if was me," Jen couldn't sleep?! The girl had been so high throughout the whole thing she hadn't even known what had gone down until Lenny told her, she hadn't pulled the trigger, she hadn't driven with a dead body all cosy in the back of a stolen truck and she certainly hadn't had the plan to fake a crash that had blown the engine burning the evidence creating a fake crime scene.

"You need to seriously get a grip Jen! You don't breathe a word of this to anyone, I've left everything because of this! " Lenny jumped as she heard footsteps, "look I gotta go. I love you okay and remember, not a word!" Lenny threatened cutting the call quickly and grabbed her keys ready to leave.

"Little Lenny-Ray Sawyer," Lenny recognized the power house that was Gemma Teller Morrow blocking her exit. She hadn't changed either, Lenny had grown to love Gemma her summer in Charming, sure she had a side you didn't mess with but so long as you didn't upset her she seemed pretty cool. Gemma had even organized a few gigs for Lenny to perform at when she been at Bobby's. "Look what the cat dragged back,"

Lenny laughed as she shoved her hands in her pockets, she panicked as she wondered how much of the call Gemma may have heard. "Hey Gemma, I'm sorry bout just letting myself in, I just needed my keys. Clay said it'd be okay,"

Gemma walked into the office towards Lenny, "of course sweetie. So what's dragged your mass back to Charming?"

Trust Gemma to not beat around the bush, "You know I don't get on so great with my Mom, Gemma. I've just outgrown Arizona. Nothing ever happens for people like me there,"

"What ? People who go around causing their mom's trouble?" Gemma cut in, Lenny laughed out loud.

"Was I that bad?"

"No Lenny, I'm joking. That summer was good you were here, right? You fitted right in here in Charming just wondered why you left it so long between visits is all," Gemma sat a the disk with her book clad feet up lighting a cigarette and offering one to Lenny, who took it. "You seen Jax?" Gemma knew full well she had, she had seen their cosy encounter this morning as she parked the car and was pissed that Jax had left it to Clay to mention Lenny's arrival to her when she rolled up for work this morning.

"Yeah, they kinda rode in and saved me after a gig last night," she pulled her hair across so Gemma could see only to roll her eyes, "Opie told me about Jax's kid, Grandma,"

Gemma smiled a little, "Don't even ask Lenny, that situation is just all shades of fucked up but Abel is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. So you here singing?"

Lenny chewed her lip, "Actually Gem, Clay mentioned something about a job here at the shop,"

"Oh he did, well I'll to talk to him about that Lenny. Some crazy shit goes on here at Teller-Morrow and we gotta be careful about who we employ," Gemma was not one to mince her words but Lenny knew she was always protecting the Club.

"Gemma, I'm Bobby's niece, I know the kind of shit my Uncles wrapped up in and I love him in spite of that. He knows I'd never do anything to comprise his life with the Club and I guess I just need you to know that too. I think I proved that when I was 18 and I still stand by that, Bobby is my blood and what ever shit he's got going you can bet I'd stand right by him through it," Lenny didn't want to fight with Gemma, no one ever won with Gemma they just gave up trying and Lenny thought she had nothing else to say. "I'm gonna round to Bobby's and get my shit sorted, I'll see you later Gemma,"

Gemma sat back in the chair as she stubbed out her cigarette, Lenny sure was a little fire cracker she had forgotten just how much of a handful that girl had proved but Gemma had still had a little soft spot for her and she was sure now Lenny was a woman it would be no different but Clay was right, her story about why she was back was bullshit. Picking up the receiver Gemma did a redial and noted it was a call to Arizona, a young girl answered

"Hi it's Jen," Gemma killed the call, why would the kid be threatening her best friend from back home?


	7. I knew you were trouble

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, it's taken me a while to find the right song to accompany the chapter. For those who were asking each chapter is named after a song , it's not always necessarily a song the characters would listen to, but more a song that's influenced my writing of that chapter or one I feel summarises the events/ feelings of the chapter. If anyone would like to know the artists then just PM me :) Please me some feedback, you've no idea how much I love reading your comments.

I knew you were trouble

Lenny had dropped her bags inside the front door at her Uncle Bobby's house, she would deal with them later right now she wanted a shower she felt she hadn't had a proper shower since she hit the highway out of Arizona. As she walked through her Uncle's house she took note of how very little had changed in the spacious house, the original RedWoods of SAMCRO all had large properties they had all had enough earnings over the years to invest it in real estate, one of the few ways they could legally tie up their cash.

Lenny stood under the cool water for a few moments as she just let it beat down over here washing away any dirt and grime after finally washing her hair she shut the water off grabbed a towel heading for the spare room, on her way she passed her Uncle's room and peeked in. It looked like it hadn't been slept in for weeks but Lenny knew it wasn't unusual for the guys to crash out in their dorms down the Clubhouse after a long night of partying besides it was frowned upon for them bring any of the girls from the club back home unless they were their old lady like Clay and Gemma.

As Lenny sat on the bed she considered calling Jen to make sure she fully understood how important it was she kept her mouth shut, suddenly this whole thing wasn't down to Lenny to manoeuvre. If Jen cracked the whole thing would come crashing down around them and Lenny would find half of Arizona's dealers rolling into Charming causing her all sorts of problems that would start with Clay and probably end with her with a bullet in her head. Lenny decided she had to honest with Bobby, there was no way she wanted any of this falling at SAMCRO's doorstep. It was all on her but Bobby may be able to help her.

The phone ringing brought her attention back to the room, "hello?"

"Lenny, it's Jax. You gotta get down to hospital ," Lenny stood up pulling a pair of jeans up over her hips dangling the phone between her ear and shoulder she grabbed a t shirt and yanked it over her head.

"Jax what the fucks happened? Is Bobby okay?" Her heart was bursting out of her chest as she raced down the stairs and out into her truck turning the engine over she swore she heard laughter in the background. "Jax, I'm serious what have you bastards done?"

"Just get here okay," Lenny threw her cell onto the passenger seat in frustration at how nonchalant Jax was, sure the guys got in trouble all the time but she was pissed he hadn't told her what had actually happened.

Lenny had arrived at the hospital in record time after driving recklessly to get there and she was now rushing through the hallways of looking for either a nurse or one of the Sons.

She bumped into a petite brunette Doctor, Lenny glanced down at her id card and read Tara Knowles. "Excuse me can you tell where Robert Munson's room is, he was admitted within the last two hours?"

Tara looked Lenny up and down, it seemed SAMCRO hadn't raised their standard, "I'm sorry I can only let family in that room,"

It didn't go unmissed how this Tara chick gave Lenny the once over , Lenny had to fold her arms tightly across her chest to stop herself grabbing the broads clipboard and shoving it up her ass. "I'm only gonna ask nice one more Doc, Bobby Munson's room?"

The bitch didn't even look up from that stupid clipboard, "like I said I can only let _family_ in that room," Tara wasnt about to allow a SAMCRO groupie in to Munsons room to deliver Clay and Jax's get well blow job on her watch.

Lenny could feel her blood boiling, just who the fuck was this chick, suddenly having an MD made you holyier than thou? " and like I said ," Lenny lowered her voice as she stepped toward the Doctor, suddenly the clip board didn't seem so important.

The pair were interrupted by the arrival of Clay, Tig and Gemma. Tig pulled Lenny in for a hug immediately diffusing the tension between herself and the Doctor, even though Lenny glared at her over Tigs shoulder until Tara had the sense to look away. "Lenny babe, I'm so sorry! It was a total accident the fat bastard just got in the way,"

Tara suddenly looked back at the girl, so this was the Lenny-Ray Sawyer that had left SAMCRO with a void when she had left all those years ago. Tara had remembered how much jealously she felt toward the teenage Lenny despite never meeting her, every one of the MC had loved her, even Gemma, which was more than could be said for Tara. She quickly filled the group in on Bobby's condition explaining it was only a flesh wound and that he would out in 2 days tops as she didn't want to spend any more time with the Teller-Morrows than was absolutely necessary.

"Thanks doc," Tig turned with Gemma to go down the hall to Bobby's room, Tara stepped away but not before making a parting comment about hoping the gun was registered. Lenny reached breaking point and went after the Doctor but Clay grabbed her arm as she turned to glare at him, "Don't" Clay warned as he motioned for her to get into Bobby's room.

The three men sat on the bed laughing and joking about how Tig had shot Bobby in the ass whilst sampling the latest shipment from the Irish. Lenny couldn't believe she had panicked as much as she did , of course it was something trivial like being shot in the ass, that's why Jax was laughing she knew now that if it was something serious than he would have come got her. She gave her Uncle a kiss on the cheek saying she was glad he was okay before going and leaning against the window on the wall watching Tara finish her rounds as Gemma found a vase for the flowers she had brought.

"Gemma, who was that Doctor?"

Gemma looked up from the fluffing the flowers before walking over to Lenny's side and placing a hand on her shoulder they looked out at Tara, " that was Tara, ain't she a dream?"

Lenny sighed and turned her back to Tara and her doctor friends, "yeah, a real Peach,"

The three of them were getting ready to leave the hospital where Clay requested Tara not be involved in Bobby's recovery, Lenny stayed behind to explain to her Uncle that she had moved her things into his house.

"That's okay babe, someone may as well get good use of the house. Lord knows I dont," Bobby stoked her hair out of her face as she sat on the bed. "Still got a lot on your mind Lenny,"

Lenny nodded," yeah, but I'm gonna put it right Bobby." She smiled.

"So Clay said you met Dr Knowles?" Bobby raised his eyes at his niece in a knowing way, "he reckons you two are gonna be fast friends,"

Lenny scoffed, "yeah, right. We had a real girls guide vibe going. Seriously, what's her deal with SAMCRO?"

Bobby explained how Tara came into the MC life after Lenny's mum had taken her back to Arizona , how she had tried to turn Jax against the destiny that had been laid out for him way before he had even learnt to walk which obviously pissed off a lot of people. He told Lenny how she had all but packed his bags one night, the night of a big exchange between the Son's and the Mayans, Jax was an integral part of this operation it would be the evening he earnt his VP badge. Tara had left for Chigaco that night after realizing she was only ever going to come second to the club.

"Girl came back into town a few weeks back, some thing to do with selling her dad's house. Guys at the club think she's come to see if she has one last shot with Jax. Not that Gemma or Clay are gonna let that happen,"

Lenny kissed her Uncle's forehead as she went to the door, "I'll be back up tomorrow uncle Bobby,"

Pulling up at the clubhouse Lenny grabbed her phone from the front seat as she walked up to the doors, she had been home to unpack some of her stuff and had changed into a dark pair of jeans with a simple tank top and a black leather jacket, Lenny had finished the outfit with a pair of heeled sandals. Her hair was hanging in mess of waves down her back although her bangs just brushed her eyebrows. Clay had mentioned he needed to see her at the clubhouse so she had decided to head over a little earlier, pushing the door open she saw a few of the guys scattered around the room. Some where drinking at the bar others were shooting a game of pool, Lenny spotted Eden chatting with Chibs and Tig and headed over to see if they knew where Clay could be found.

Tig wolf whistles as his eyes dragged up and down Lenny's body, "hmm. Clay was finishing some thing with Jax in the Chapel Babe," she thanked him before heading for the Chapel, as she turned her back she missed Chibs smack Tig up the head but she seen the glare Eden was sending her way. Lenny had to stop herself giving her the finger.

Knocking softly on the door she waited before Jax opened it, "hey, Clay wanted to see me,"

Standing back he let her into the Chapel where she had been questioned about her arrival in Charming only a day ago, Lenny felt slightly on edge in this room. It was a room where all shit was laid bare between brothers who had sworn to protect each other and she had openly lied to her Uncle's brothers who had protected her without question, it made it more obvious to her she had to come clean.

"You okay babe?," Jax asked pushing his mop of blonde hair back as he took place in his VP seat, he watched as Lenny leant against the wall. She looked tired, worn out but still managed to look hot as hell with her tight jeans showing of her form and her choice of leather jacket made her look like she'd walked with SAMCRO her whole life, " "how was Bobby?" His smile made Lenny shake her head, this guy was meant to be the vice president of a feared MC club but managed to look like an innocent kid with that goofy grin.

"I think he'll live," Lenny shifted her weight as she anxiously waited for Clay, "so where's Clay?"

"Big man had to attend to some business," Jax leant back into his chair looking instantly like the business man Lenny had heard the girls at the clubhouse go weak at the knees about. "But he had a business proposal for you," he began as he got up and perched on the table opposite Lenny so he was closer, she obviously wasn't moving from her spot on the wall.

Lenny's mind went wild with what business she could help Clay with, "Go on"

Jax went in detail about how Bobby had been booked to do a few little earners for the club but seeing as he had been struck down in the line of work he was out of action as Bobby Elvis for a while and Clay had hoped Lenny would take on the gigs but the Sons would take a percentage of the earnings.

" What kind of shows?" Lenny had to be sure they weren't planning on pimping her out.

"The kind where you sing, Lenny. We ain't into that shit," Lenny begged to differ. she had seen them take their pick of girls in the club.

"You don't even know if I'm any good," Lenny reasoned, normally people to check if some one was any good at a good before hiring them.

"Well, I could test your vocal range right now if you wanted," Jax let his hand wander across the oak table in a suggestive manner.

Lenny knew better than to blush but Jax was pushing her and after their morning out on the front of the clubhouse she had to stop herself from pushing Jax down on the table to show him just what she was capable of. "Ill do the shows but I don't want to go alone,"

"Of course" Jax pushed himself off the table and stood in front of Lenny tucking a stray hair behind her ear and letting his callous fingers graze her cheekbones, " we never let our precious cargo go unprotected," he reached for the door beside Lenny and missed the deep breath she dragged in to compose herself, she really wasn't sure how long she and Jax could do this dance.


	8. Stay The Night

I can't express how thankful for the reception this story has received so far. Thank you to all those who take the time to review and follow this one.

Just a warning this chapter is the stepping stone to why Lenny has brought a rating of M! Enjoy and don't forget to review. Xxx

stay the night

The evening started like most at the clubhouse with copious amounts of alcohol being served by the likes of Eden whilst the men of the club would take their pick of girls on display, Lenny has become used to it rather quickly. It wasn't her thing being undressed by their eyes but luckily most of them respected Bobby enough not to even go there although she suspected it was also of fear of Bobby that kept her off limits to most.

Lenny was sat with Chibs and Tig at the bar as they watched Jax and Opie play out an intense game of pool, so far Jax was kicking Opie's ass and Lenny could see Opie was still a sore loser at best. She found her self staring at Jax throughout the game, all kinds of teenage hormones came flooding back to her, she'd remembered how that summer she would hang around the garage in the hope Jax would be there but he'd often be out with Clay and how crushed she felt. Lenny had become somewhat a pro at playing the tease card that summer in the hope that Jax Teller would notice her. Now she was all grown up she didn't realise she had his full attention.

"Fancy a bit of fun sweetheart?" Chibs Scottish drawl brought her back to the bar and the full bottle of vodka and shot glasses in front of her.

"Shots?" She questioned, clearly she had forgotten to mention how she had spent her time in Arizona.

"One for one, first participate to leave the table has a forfeit," Chibs began pouring three shot glasses full.

Tigs rubbed his hands in glee, Lenny had a horrible feeling her forfeit would involve prancing around the club's self installed stripper pole for his pleasure.

"You're on" Lenny raised her glass and sank it back.

The trio were soon half way through the bottle, Lenny had swipped the bottle and was lining up the next round.

"Cheers boys," Lenny had to take a deep breath to stop herself throwing up. She had had way too much but was refusing to back down from this challenge. There was no way she was going to be parading around for Tigs sick pleasure.

Jax and Opie had wrapped up their game and had gathered round the bar where a small group had crowded around the trio taking shots, Jax couldn't believe Lenny had fallen for Chibs and Tigs usual trick although he wouldn't be complaining when she was up on the pole. He rounded the bar to get in the middle of the drinking contest, he poured the next set of shots and didn't miss the glare Lenny sent him as he pushed the shot in front of her.

"One for the lady," he smiled as she took it down in one before she swiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slammed the glass down.

Surprisingly it was Tig who rushed from his chair to the bathroom causing the room to erupt with clapping and laughter.

"Well done Princess," Chibs congratulated Lenny on his way to the check Tig was okay after his defeat, no doubt he had already thrown up half the alcohol already. Lenny had proved more of a challenge then Tig or the Scotsman had thought, they'd rather hoped she was going to be the first to leave the table and were looking forward to seeing her parading around the club's stripper pole.

Jax settled down on the bar stool by Lenny as she rested her head on the bar, he'd motioned for Opie to get lost with a nod , he wanted some time with Lenny where he may actually get some truth out of her.

"You okay?" He gently rubbed her back not knowing it sent shivers down Lenny's spine and down to between her legs.

She pulled her head up off the wooden bar and looked at Jax, " right now, yeah. Tomorrow I think there's a chance I may die," Jax smiled

"Tigs gonna be pissed," he noticed the older man steadying himself against the wall, his eyes all red.

" I don't give a shit. Fucker tried to pull a fast one on me,"

They sat silently for a while whilst the noise of the club took over but became too much for Lenny, "wanna go outside?"

Jax helped Lenny to the front porch where they had sat only days before, again they sat in silence as Lenny lit a cigarette although it was a comfortable silence as though they had done this for years but so much was to be said between the pair although no one wanted to be the first to ask anything afraid to break the silence, not just yet.

Lenny sat taking a drag from her cigarette and turned to Jax who was sat picking at an imaginary thread on his jeans, she laughed as she realised just how absurd her life had become, she had practically gotten away with murder and was partying like a rock star with out a care in the world trying to play Romeo and Juliet.

"What?" Jax asked his eyes searching deep into Lenny's who suddenly felt very vulnerable.

"I've just realised how fucked up my life is," Lenny laughed again, a real deep belly laugh.

"What d'ya mean ?"

Lenny turned to face Jax and looked every where but into his eyes, "Jax, I don't think I can do this anymore," suddenly she felt tears running down her face before Lenny was even aware she was crying.

Jax watched on as Lenny cried, she looked like a little girl all of a sudden like the one who had arrived in Charming for the summer rather than the woman that had returned a few days earlier.

Instinctively he placed a protective arm around her shoulder and pulled her close whilst she cried, "Lenny, you need to tell me why you're here, babe,"

Lenny knew Jax was right, she had ran out of track to run now she'd landed in Charming and suddenly there in his arms she felt safer than she had in a long while.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and whispered, " I killed someone, Jax,"

It was barely a whisper, as if saying it quiet and soft made it not true, Jax felt her tense in his arm as he processed what Lenny had actually just said. His mind went into overdrive, little Lenny-Ray had killed someone, he couldn't bring himself to speak almost as if shock had him stunned into silence.

Lenny felt her resolve draining away quickly with every second of his silence she pulled away from his grasp, suddenly she wanted to be a million miles away from Jackson Teller. Lenny had thought a man with as blood on his hands as Jax would be a little more understanding..the alcohol had clearly clouded her perspective and went to move away from Jax and his self righteous judgment.

But to her surprise he gripped her arm as she stood and pulled her back down to the bench his hands flew to her face holding her so she faced him but her eyes were cast down, unable to look at him , gently he tilted her head up and looked into her eyes as he brushed her mussed up hair back off her face so he could see her clearly. Jax smiled as he gazed at Lenny, who looked terrified, whatever she had done Jax knew she would have had her reasons and he knew the courage it would have taken to tell him.

He moved slowly, giving Lenny a chance to move even though he prayed she wouldn't, then he felt her soft lips graze his as he closed his eyes afraid to break the spell. Lenny leant into the kiss, a soft moan giving Jax all the encouragement he needed to force his tongue past her lips , his hands gliding up into her soft dark hair. Lenny had to brace herself and placed one hand on his chest and the other on his thigh, they continued with their assault until Lenny had to pull away and catch her breath. Her blue eyes frantically searched Jax's face for an explanation as her chest heaved slightly but in that second his words didn't seem enough. He leant into Lenny neck and began to kiss along her jaw and collarbone using his tongue to sooth any marks he left in his path. Lenny had to bite down on her lip to stop her sharing her excitement with any one else in the Teller Morrow garage lot, without thinking Lenny's hand travelled up Jax's thigh to rest on his zipper. She feel his growing appreciation for where their antics were heading and that only made her bolder in her actions.

Jax's head snapped back as he felt Lenny's soft hand slip down his waist band, he quickly caught her hand not wanting this to go down on the front porch for any of the Sons to see, Lenny deserved so much more than that. His hands fell to her cup her face again and he smiled as he placed a kiss to her swollen lips, " I've got you know , babe," in that simple gesture Lenny felt the weight of what she had been running from slip away as Jax pulled her to her feet and took her hand leading her the side entrance of the clubhouse to his dorm.


	9. Your Body

This chapter contains a certain of smut, if that's not thing then you may want to avoid this chapter but if it is then enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review at the end ;)

Thank you SO much to Ericzmic and Guest for the review and to all 22 of you following our lovely Lenny-Ray, you're amazing!

Your Body

The door hadn't even shut behind them before Lenny had been thrown against it , Jax's lean body pressing her into it as his mouth showered her neck with kisses with one hand resting against the door the other slid down to Lenny's thigh and pulled her leg up wrapping it around his hips. Lenny couldn't think, could only feel as Jax was attacking her neck, her hands had flown to his hair holding him a little too tight as he pushed her on, when she couldn't take anymore she pulled his head back and up to her lips, she needed to taste him. Whilst Jax deepened the kiss they had made work of his jacket and t shirt, Lenny looked down at the tattoos covering his abs, Jax was defined enough for her to see muscle as she let her fingers trail down to his belt loops as she pulled him close again. Lenny caught the Sons of Anarchy tattoo that covered his back in the mirror, she had seen her uncle's and some of the guys at Teller-Morrow when the weather had been hotter but Jax's just looked like it was made for him.

Jax pulled Lenny's jacket slowly down her arms, he smiled as she bit her lip , this woman had no idea just how beautiful she was both inside and out. Her honesty on the porch proved she was just as damaged as he was, she had run to Charming for protection and Jax wanted to give her that. He would deal with Bobby later right now the woman stood undressing herself slowly just in front of him had his full attention.

Lenny stood in front of Jax in just her lacy bra and panties, he took in all of her body and licked hips in appreciation. Lenny had obviously gone under the ink since her summer here, Jax was looking forward to seeing them all up close but the only one he could make out in the dim light was a pink rose at her hip bone with some script beside it. Lenny stepped forward taking charge as pushed Jax down in his unmade bed. He landed on the mattress with a soft thud and leant up on his elbows to watch what ever show Lenny was about to put on. This bold move intrigued Jax as he so often called the shots when it came to the bedroom , his eyes widened with a grin as Lenny slowly made her way down to his jeans planting kisses down his abdomen as she went. By the time she had reached the zipper he was painfully hard and was little relieved when she pulled his jeans down over his hips along with his socks. His breathing quickened as they both realised they were at the point of no return. Lenny smiled coyly as she let her hand slip in between his boxers and grip the base of growing erection as she hurriedly removed his boxers freeing his long thick member, a show of excitement already glistening at the tip. As she leant down to lick from his balls to the tip licking away any evidence of his excitement she laughed as Jax's head fell against the pillow in submission, right now he was totally at Lenny's mercy, his hand flew to her hair helping her to take as much of him as she could in her warm mouth. She heard him groan her name and it never had sounded so sexy, only coaxing her on more egging her on to please him. Lenny used both her hands and mouth to get Jax the release he needed, she looked up and caught his eyes as they grew heavy with at if intoxicated and watched as his lips parted on a sharp intake of breath but as she sucked on him a groan was ripped from deep within his throat as Jax threw his head back.

Lenny could feel Jax's lean hips thrusting forward as he fucked her mouth, luckily she had a pretty good gag reflex and took every inch he had to offer with the hunger of a starved woman. Jax groaned from his chest and cursed as Lenny finished up, he lay still for a few seconds with his forearm across his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Lenny kissed her way up his stomach when she felt his arms grab her and throw her into the pillow, suddenly the tables had turned as Jax knelt above her with her arms pinned above her head. She squealed in shock as she found his body weight holding her down, touching her all over but not where she needed him most. His eyes had grown a dark blue, the lust and want in them should have scared Lenny but she trusted Jax, more than she was ever willing to admit even to herself.

Lenny didn't want this to be anything more than two people getting off on each other, she couldn't handle the emotional side of what ever this was or what it could become, she blinked to break the hold he had over her before glancing up and whispered a playful "well?" She could feel him growing hard again as he straddled her hips, Jax just looked down at Lenny as she bit down in her lip growing impatient she bucked her hips against him, taunting him to carry on. Jax took that movement as her compliance with what she'd already started and took her mouth in a kiss that left her breathless, it wasn't a sweet kiss but one of pure animalistic need. Jax meant for it to be more forceful than it was, he needed to convince Lenny this was just sex, he was still unsure of whatever he had with Tara, if anything and Lenny admission on the porch about what brought her back had him worried but right now he needed this. Needed to feel in control of something, needed to be wanted, if only for one night. His attraction to Lenny was irrelevant. His beard had left marks as he pulled back watching as she lent up to kiss him once more, Jax reached into his night stand and produced a silver foil packet. He made quick work of the condom before he was back at Lenny's slit testing the water with two fingers before removing them and pushing himself in with a tantalising slow movement stopping only when he could go no further, Jax held him self above Lenny as she wrapped a leg around his waist trying to take him deeper and force his him to move, she needed some friction as the fire grew in her belly. It was only when Lenny scratched her nails down his back did he pull out before slamming his hips back into hers, Jax set a fast rhythm that Lenny matched thrust for thrust both racing towards the release they needed.

"Fuck Jax," Lenny cried out as her back arched up. Jax thought his name had been ripped from deep within her , she was close and Jax was getting her there quicker as his thumb sought out her clit and he nipped at her throat as she exposed the skin there to him ,

"Come for me, babe " Jax encouraged her as he bit down at the base of her neck. That was all Lenny needed as her walls clenched around Jax the fire spreading from her belly , milking him for all he had to offer as he groaned when his hips bucked signalling he was almost spent.

As he regrettably pulled out of Lenny's warmth Jax settled on the bed next to her, both their chests were rising quickly as they came back down to the reality. Jax pulled Lenny to him and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, his arm was slung across her shoulder as her head rested on his chest. His finger played with the hair at the nape of her neck, her breathing had evened out so Jax knew she had fallen into a deep slumber. His eyes roamed her face noting that she didn't look as troubled as she had these past few days but Jax knew sleep wouldn't come easy for him tonight , not with him knowing he would have to confront Lenny about her admission on the front porch. And certainly not trying to keep their night time antics and what ever it was he was feeling for Lenny-Ray Sawyer a secret from the other Sons but more importantly, Bobby.


	10. Forever Young

Thanks for all the reviews guys, seriously amazed at how many people are following this story.

**loventherussian17-****thanks, glad you're enjoying it.**

**Guest- as much as we love Lenny, I don't think she can play hide and seek forever. No one's that good ;)**

**Ericzmic- luckily Uncle Bobby is a bit busy at St Thomas at the moment. And I think a lot of people have the same feeling towards Tara. A bit of a hypocrite, likes the MC when it suits but quick to judge when the going gets tough, thankfully she and Lenny don't have too much in common besides their taste in men.**

** HGRHfan35- Oh my God! I actually really like the character of Tig and think he and Lenny have a really good relationship building. Jax and Lenny are in total denial but for what they think are the right reasons, Lenny doesn't want to get involved with anyone because of what she is running from and I really like playing with the vulnerability of Jax's character. Tough Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy by day, torn between the woman of his life by night, and that includes his mother! **

**And also a big thank you to all 24 of you following this story, now don't be shy. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Forever Young

Lenny began to stir as she heard movement outside in the clubhouse, bottles being kicked away and possibly even a female shriek before a body hit the floor, squinting her eyes away from the invasive sunlight breaking into the room. She turned closer into the solid form next to her, with her colossal hangover it took a while to register it was in fact a body. Pushing herself off the sculpted chest Lenny spotted the Abel tattoo across the chest and realized it was Jax, it was then she noticed their lack of clothes. Her eyes searched the room and saw her clothes in a pile on the floor, it was difficult to see Jax's as he had laundry all over his room. Lenny sat up and pulled the sheets up enough to cover herself whilst she tried to remember just exactly how she ended up in Jax Tellers bed. She had a hazy memory of the evening before at best but as she stretched she felt aches in places she hadn't for a while Lenny didn't really need to know much more.

The body next to her began to move and groan at the lack of body heat, Jax reached a hand out but Lenny was already out of the bed and pulling on her underwear and an oversized t shirt that belonged to Jax. She stood at the mirror taking in the pictures across mirror of Jax and his brother's of the club, unaware that Jax had woken and was leant up on his elbows watching her, she let her fingers hers glide across the pictures until she stopped at a picture with herself, Jax, Opie and Bobby. She couldn't believe he had keep the picture, in it they were all working on a car at the garage. Bobby was busy working teaching Opie and Jax about the engine and she was sat in the front pulling a ridiculous pouting face as Opie and Jax looked on laughing.

"Morning," Jax's voice broke the silence in the room and Lenny spun around to face him, an embarrassed flush creeping up from under the Sons of Anarchy t shirt she had throw on.

"Hey" leaning back against the dresser she tried to keep her calm as Jax stood from the bed revealing what she couldn't remember from the night before, Jax had a pretty impressive physique to go with his boyish good looks. Averting her gaze to the floor she threw a pair of boxers his way, "Jesus Jax, put some God damn clothes on,"

Jax laughed as he pulled them up over his muscular thighs, " seems a bit late for modesty don't you think?"

Lenny sighed, she was annoyed at her self for allowing this to happen. She began to busy her self collecting her clothing as Jax moved closer to her.

A knock on the door startled them both and Jax threw Lenny a look of equal confusion and bemusement as Lenny hid behind the door.

"Jackie boy, open up," Chibs banged on the door.

Jax opened the door with Lenny hiding behind as though they were teenagers, "what's up man?"

Chibs was resting against the door frame looking just as bad as Lenny felt, "you seen Lenny?" Jax shook his head ,lying "I tell you that girl is a fucking enigma, she musta just up and left in the middle of the night. She's gonna wind up in trouble if she's not careful, Clay's still wanting to know why she's back in Charming you know."

"Chibs, I told you I ain't seen Lenny, was there anything you needed cause I need to take a leak," Jax lied again, he was dreading shutting the door now.

"Sorry man, only that us guys are off to see Bobby. Gonna take the party to him, poor man needs a bit of female attention, you know," Chibs was rattling on as he turned away, " I'll tell him you'll be down next time. Try and get hold of Lenny, Jackie Boy. Check the lass is okay," he sauntered off down the hall as Jax shut the door hanging his head before pushing himself off. He didn't need to look at Lenny to know she was pissed.

"What did Chibs mean about Clay being pissed?" Her arm were folded across her chest.

Jax sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He was hung over to hell and didn't want to deal with this shit right now, he was hoping to breach the subject of his own terms with Lenny when he felt the time was right.

"Well?" Lenny looked furious, her blue eyes focused on Jax waiting.

"You know Clay, Lenny. He likes to know what's going in Charming, the MC has a lot of business to protect. You gotta admit it was a bit weird us running into you at that bar with a car all packed up on your way to Charming. You didn't even call Bobby and let him know, we were all worried,"

Lenny scoffed, "suspicious more like," she began pacing in front of Jax.

"No," he said firmly, " we were concerned for you, babe. And rightly so after what you've done,"

The red on his cheek was appearing before Lenny was even aware she had slapped him, her chest rising and falling with anger, " You self righteous Son of a Bitch,"

Jax rubbed his jaw as he glared up at Lenny before standing to his full height towering over her but she didn't flinch, didn't even bat an eye lid. Lenny had a flashback to the night before when she had confessed to Jax and she felt the panic begin in her stomach but she managed to keep the bile down by taking her anger at the whole situation out on him.

"You don't know shit, Jax. So don't go making any kind of fucking assumptions," she was careful not to raise her voice too much.

"Then tell me what the fuck happened, Lenny. Try telling the truth instead of the bullshit you been talking since you got here? We can help you, protect you even but you gotta be straight with us," Jax meant every word, he knew the Sons were hardly angels but at least they tried to be honest to each other.

Lenny rubbed her neck trying to figure out what to do, she had after all come to Charming for help, right? She sure as hell hadn't come to cause trouble for her Uncle. "Jax," she began " promise me you'll let me tell Bobby when I'm ready?"

Jax nodded as she settled down next to him on the bed, pulling her knees up as she played with the hem of the shirt "I didn't mean for it go down the way it did Jax, it just happened so fast. I was looking for my friend and found her passed out in the parking lot with some jerk, Nate, he was gonna rape her. He threatened to do the same to me," the memory of the night came flooding back to Lenny like a freight train hitting her full force.

_"You're not really in position to be making demands Nate," Lenny removed the safety from the gun to make a her point Crystal clear, " don't Fucking move or I swear to God you're dead."_

_Nate laughed, " you're actually threatening me on my territory? One shot leaves that gun and my guys will be out here after you and your whore friend. No one is gonna miss her Lenny, Jen is just here to ride on your coat tails and ride any dick that comes her way,"_

_"SHUT UP!" Lenny shouted but Nate advanced toward her his Intent clear from the deadly look his almost black eyes, as soon as his hands grasped her shoulder she squeezed the trigger and watched as the life left his eyes , his body fell at her feet as she stood over him. She dragged air in and out of her lungs, she had to think fast before some one came to see what the commotion was outside. She grabbed Nate under his arms and dragged him the short distance to his trunk and slung his body into the back like he was a rag doll she dug her hands into his pockets and took out his car keys before kicking the door shut. She ran back to where Nate had fallen and scrambled around looking for the empty shell that had fallen a few feet away and shoved it into the pocket of her shorts. _

Lenny explained how she had staged the crash and burnt out the vehicle and told Jax about the web of lives she had spun about Texas before fleeing town to come ask for Bobby's help.

Jax looked on in shock, he knew Lenny had always been a tough kid but she had single-handedly committed murder and destroyed evidence before fleeing the scene, it sounded like his day-to-day business with the Club not they're of a small town bar performer.

"You sure no one saw you in the lot?" He asked the practical questions first.

"Only Jen, but she was too high to know what happened. She doesn't even know where I am, no one does," Lenny whispered.

"You did the right thing Lenny, it was kill or be killed babe. We just gotta make sure this doesn't ever land at your feet or the clubs. That was all Clay was worried about babe, he needed to know what shit storm could be headed our way," Jax reasoned with her but he knew as soon as he said it the mood changed. Lenny shut off immediately and stood from the bed to find her jeans and shirt before throwing the t-shirt belonging to Jax off and dressing her self.

She hadn't known what reaction she was hoping for or if this was what she expected but Lenny suddenly felt very claustrophobic and needed some space but Jax pulled her back by her arm.

"Lenny, quit this shit out. You came to Charming for help and you'll get it. We just gotta tell the others," Jax could see the panic in Lenny's face even though she was trying to hide it , "Any one of them would have done the same," Jax had closed the space between them and his hand cupped her cheek offering some reassurance.

"Okay," Lenny relented, " just let me tell Bobby first," she turned away from Jax before any thing could happen like last night. "I'm gonna head home and have a shower before I go see Bobby at the hospital,"

"Sure," Jax felt I slightly annoyed at the rebuff but did his best to hide it. "I'll swing by the house later,"

As soon the door shut Jax lay down on his bed, he could still smell her on his pillows and he didn't know if he'd ever get Lenny out of his head. The girl was under his skin now and it was too late to go back.


	11. Step Off

**Lovetowrite86 - Thanks hun, glad you're enjoying it so far.**

**HGRGfan35- I love Tig, too. Such a broken guy but love how he never stays down! **

**Welcome to all the new followers and thank you all so much for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts, I'm amazed!**

**Step off**

Gemma sat in the office sorting through invoices and collecting paperwork for the vehicles that were coming in, she cast her eyes over the names and stopped when she saw Tara Knowles was dropping her car off for a service. She made a mental note to send Jax off on an errand when that madam was due in, her son didn't need her causing him any more conflict within the Club, she and Clay had only just reigned Jax back in the Sons.

Upon hearing the office door Gemma put the papers down and greeted her husband with a kiss, "Morning sweetie,"

"Hey beautiful, what's on the books for today?" Clay perched on the desk and glanced up at Gemma when he found Taras pink slip in the pile.

"What? Teller-Morrow is a garage and obviously the good doctor needs her car fixing. Stranger things have happened, right?" Gemma's sarcasm didn't go unnoticed as Clay smiled at his old lady, he loved her sass.

"Don't forget you got Lenny starting here today, she's just gonna be around as an extra pair of hands," Gemma set about making some coffee as Clay scratched at his chin, the whole Lenny thing had he stumped, not that he didn't love the kid but Clarence Morrow didn't take too kindly to people deceiving him, especially not in his town. "You find anything else about why she came back?"

Clay could tell it was loaded question, years of being with someone made you wise to their habits, " Nah, she's not giving it up easy. I don't know Gemma, she's not a a bad kid but it just don't smell right,"

Gemma began to explain to Clay how she had walked in on the tail end of the phone conversation the other day and how heated it seemed. They agreed Lenny was definitely hiding something and that they needed to find out if she was going to be staying with the Club just in case it brought any back lash on them. It was at that point Jax barged into the room with a cigarette dangling from lips.

"Mornin Ma, what's up Clay," Jax kissed his mother as she took the cigarette from his mouth for herself. They discussed the days work and Clay asked if Jax had seen Lenny, maybe the boy had been able to work his charm .

"Nah, after she humiliated Tig she made a break for Bobby's house, why?" Jax lied with ease.

"Girls got her first day here today and I wanna talk to her about these shows we've booked, come on let's get started," Clay blew Gemma a kiss as he and Jax made their way to the forecourt where the Sons had all pulled up on their motorcycles and were busy talking mostly about the party the day before.

Clay smacked Tig on his back, "you fully recovered now old man?" All the Sons laughed as Tig held his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, so Tig got beat. It happens," Tig shrugged his shoulders, "so we gonna do some work or what boys?"

Jax and Opie split off to work on a custom motorcycle they had started leaving the others to share out the customer orders between them selves.

As Jax worked on building the engine Opie asked if he had company after the party whilst shifting through the tools and passing what was needed.

"Nah, bro," Jax lied keeping his promise to Lenny.

"Boy you must be pissed after putting in all the effort with Lenny," Opie laughed as Jax rolled his eyes, " I mean you started putting the effort in how many years ago. You think we've maybe found a woman who doesn't get all weak at the knees for Jax Teller?" Opie mocked his friend.

"Come on man, she's Bobby's niece," Jax didn't really want to think too much about Lenny right now, " let's talk about something else,"

Opie noted how quickly Jax shut down when questioned about Lenny , the guy had it bad for her and he was the only one not willing to face it, so Opie opted for a low blow, " so how long is Tara in town for?"

Jax threw the spanner down, " Jesus, Op. What the fuck is this man? Clay set you a personal piss Jax off mission?!" Jax had barely spoken to Tara since she moved back to town, after her last return to Charming when she had brought a psycho FBI agent ex along for the ride resulting in a potential murder charge and a head fuck of a relationship between himself and Tara only for her to pack her bags leaving him and Abel in the dead of the night with only a pathetic sorry note for an explanation. "Cause it's working,"

"Sorry bro, but you gotta admit it's a bit of a coincide Tara turning up and then us stumbling across Lenny the way we did. Some may even call it bad luck," Opie mused, all the guys had been talking about it. Tara coming back posed a threat as she made it no secret she wanted Jax out of SAMCRO, they'd all thought maybe she'd gotten deep enough under his skin last time, thought they'd lost their brother. And Clay had set Opie straight that it couldn't happen again, Jax could not fall under Taras spell again, for the sake of the club.

The silence between the pair was broken when Lenny strolled into the garage, Jax couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her taking in her toned legs in her denim cut offs or the way her plaid shirt was unbuttoned at the top just giving a glimpse of the swell of her breasts. She'd pulled her hair up off of her face for work and Jax liked it. He nodded his morning, they hadn't spoken since their night together.

"Hey guys," she leant against the work top and shoved her hands in her pockets, " Tig can't find the keys for the red Chrysler, he thinks you had them, Op. Any ideas?"

Opie wiped the oil from his hands onto a cloth before throwing it down, " you got stuck with Tig? How's he taking that?" He laughed knowing Tig wouldn't have appreciated Clays attempt of humour by making him work with Lenny.

"He took it like a champ, I'm letting him get away with the leering today. You know, compensation and all. So you got them keys?" Lenny looked at Jax who had barely looked at her since she walked in, she pushed down the feeling in her stomach and sighed. Let him judge she reasoned, he had more blood on his hands than her and he was acted like he was the local saint when really he was being the village ass.

"Yeah, do me a favour. You help Jax for 10 mins while I go hand them over. Thanks, Lenny," Opie was gone before either could protest.

"Son of a Bitch," Lenny muttered after Opie as she approached the bike Jax was working on. She let her hands glide over the handle bar, "You actually need my help?"

Jax stood up from kneeling at the front wheel and wiped his hands clean, "Nah, just Op fucking with us, guy thinks he's funny," Jax went to sort the tools on the side for a distraction, " I came by Bobby's the other night, like I said,"

"Oh, I was probably up the hospital," Lenny saw how quickly Jax's head looked up at her, he didn't even need to ask what he wanted she could tell, " The guys recovering from a gun shot wound, Jax. So no I didn't tell him yet. But you got my word, I will,"

"You need to do it fast, Lenny. Clay is gonna be pissed you've taken this long,"

Lenny scoffed, " Like I give a shit what Clay thinks. My business is exactly that Jax, MY business. Not Clay Morrows. I came to Charming to get help from Bobby, not Clay," she folded her arms like a child as she glared at Jax.

Jax shook his head, he forgot how people outside the MC didnt get how the brother hood worked, "You need to wake up darling, you bring a problem to any Son and it becomes all our problem, we look after our own and like it or not princess that covers you too," He was pointing at her chest as he stood a mere few inches from her. Both looking at the other, refusing to back down.

Lenny figured Jax was right, deep down she had known the whole of SAMCRO would eventually find out why she was in Charming. She looked at Jax and felt her throat drying , God why did he have to have this effect on her like he switched on a button and suddenly she was a pathetic little girl.

"This where we start round two?" She whispered as Jax smiled before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. The sound of footsteps made them break apart quickly like a fire had sprung between them.

"Hey Lenny, our 2 O'clocks arrived," Tig had a huge grin on his face as he winked at her "sup Jax?"

"Gimme me two minutes," Lenny smiled after Tig.

"Do I even wanna know?" Jax asked as he stroked Lenny's with his rough thumb, welcoming the soft skin there.

Lenny practically skipped away, a devious grin that matched Tigs flashed Jax's way, "best you don't, I don't think you'd approve of mine and Tigs shenanigans, Teller,"

* * *

"So, what damage you thinking, Lenny?" Tig sat the hood of Tara's car as Lenny walked round.

"If it were up to me, I'd drain the bitches brake fluid but I think Clay may have ass for that," Lenny sat next to Tig and looked out as she saw Tara walking into the office.

Lenny had convinced Tig a little pay back was in order for the doctors attitude at the hospital, not that Tig needed much convincing, although he had talked Lenny down from draining the brake fluid. Now they just goofing around on thier lunch break, Lenny was mostly laughing at Tigs ridiculous stories. It wasn't long before Tara stormed out of the officer towards the car with Gemma in tow, both woman looked pissed .

"Are you being fucking serious? I've been in that office for a 20 minutes and you haven't even looked at my car? What is up with that Sawyer?!" Tara stopped a few feet from Lenny and placed her manicured hand on her hips, Lenny forced the air from her lungs as she pushed herself from the car, midly aware of the crowd of workers that stopped around them to watch on. Tig and Gemma looked at one another before glancing between Lenny and Tara, they both had their bets on Lenny but knew Tara wouldn't go down without a fight.

" Nothings up, just taking a break Tara. Not that it got shit to do with you, sweetheart," Lenny looked Tara up and down, the good doctor had obviously dolled her self up for her trip to Teller-Morrow.

"I need my car like an hour again, so just do whatever you gotta do. I haven't got time for you people to be wasting. Some of us have jobs with schedules, jobs that actually prevent casualties rather than create them," Tara huffed and raised her eyebrows as she waited for Lenny to move and look at the car.

Those who had gathered to watch the exchange, including Chibs, Clay and Opie, watched on as Lenny appeared to have backed down as grabbed the wrench and signalled for Tig to move off the hood with a nod , he obliged but his face showed he didn't understand. It took a mere few seconds before Lenny's intentions became clear, she hurled the wrench through the windshield shattering the glass rendering the vehicle unsuitable to drive. She turned to face Tara as the onlookers sniggered and gasped.

"Oops," Lenny shrugged stifling a laugh at the outrage on Tara's face.

Tara's chest rose and fell as she tried to contain her anger, she didn't have to stand for this, "You're gonna pay for that," she threatened as she closed the space between her Lenny.

Lenny just grinned at how mad Tara was, the good doctor was way out of her depth, "yeah?" She taunted " I doubt that, Doc,"

Tara brought her hand up to Lenny's face and slapped her hard feeling her eyes widened as she realised what she'd done, Lenny rubbed her jaw and shoved Tara hard enough to fall to the floor getting one or two punches in whilst Tara pulled at her hair before a pair of arms wrapped around Lenny's waist pulling her up off of Tara.

Tig held Lenny back even as she pushed at the hands restraining her, Lenny hadn't even seen Jax arrive at the scene but she felt her stomach knot seeing him help Tara up and tend to her injuries. She couldn't help but think he should have been checking on her, not Tara. The jealousy inside caused her to cry out " you should probably go see a doctor," most of the guys laughed as they returned to work, Clay gave the orders for some of the guys to clean up Tara's windshield and replace it.

"What the fuck was that?" Clay asked as he led her away from the car.

"Clay, she was pushing my buttons you heard her," Lenny defended herself, "her car wasn't even due to be released until 5 and then she starts talking shit about "you people" and how we "cause casualties" and I just lost it,"

"Yeah, well you're gonna owe the garage for that windshield it's gonna be coming out of your gig money. Next time you wanna make a point, try not doing it at work. I'm trying to run a business here, you got that," Clay waited for her nod before he stomped off back to work, Tig followed but only after laughing about how he should have just let Lenny drain the brakes.

Chibs checked her face over, "I think you're going to really test my medical capabilities whilst you're in town, Lenny," he joked as he said she was fine.

Gemma asked Opie to call Jax and find out where he was, leaving her alone with Lenny, they sat in silence for a while as Lenny thought maybe Gemma was gonna pick up on the scolding where Clay had left it but to her surprise Gemma congratulated her. "You did the right thing Lenny, you don't let people ever talk down to you. No matter who they are,"

"Clay and Jax didn't seem to think so," Lenny listened as Gemma explained how Clay was just looking out for business, when workers start smashing up customers cars it hurts business.

"But Jax is just blinded by that little bitches victim card, kid needs a distraction to show him she doesn't really love him. Just loves how he tends to her every beck and call. so you gotta make sure you don't pull another stunt like this one," Gemma left Lenny thinking , clearly people had picked up on the chemistry between them and after the night they shared and the moment they had in the garage earlier he was interested . The fact he was keeping her secret told her that and more. The hurt she felt when she saw Jax rushing to help Tara and not her told her she was into him, it hadn't been just sex like she had convinced her self . Knowing what she knew about how she felt Lenny decided it was time to go see Bobby.


	12. Try Honesty

Try Honesty

Lenny-Ray sat in the cold plastic hospital chair she had pulled up beside her Uncle Bobby's bed when she'd arrived some hours ago, she had come straight to the hospital after she'd showered and dressed. Lenny figured after her out burst yesterday she wouldn't be missed too much at Teller-Morrow today although coming to spend the day where she could bump into Tara and spark off round two did seem like she was beginning to enjoy dancing with the devil. But she knew she had to cool her boots for a while with the Good Doctor, no matter how much it pained her, Gemma was right any thing that allowed Tara to throw down the victim card with Jax wasn't going to help any one right now.

Shifting in the seat Lenny lifted her legs up to rest on Bobby's bed, she had decided it was time to come clean with Bobby before anyone else told him. She was terrified Jax would break his promise and rat on her all in the name of the club, of course. But she couldn't have that, something this deep had to come from her and besides Bobby had never let her down, he'd always been there to hold the torch for Lenny lighting her path to what was right for her even if she hadn't always agreed. Bobby was more than an Uncle, he was like a Father and deserved the truth from Lenny.

"Hey Kid, you thinking loud enough there?" Bobby laughed as woke from his slumber, he pulled himself up to rest against the metal headboard.

"Sorry Bobby, didn't mean to wake Sleeping Beauty," Lenny smiled leaning forward to kiss her Uncles rough cheek. She was convinced the guy hadn't groomed since the 70's.

Bobby linked his hands together and rested them in his lap. He knew why Lenny had come to the hospital, he didn't know much about woman but he knew his niece and could read her like a well thumbed book. Lenny was more like Bobby than she'd probably be comfortable with admitting, her mother knew it too after her daughter's return from Charming. Lenny's mother had unknowingly fanned the flames within her daughter that summer and Bobby had fuelled them to his sisters dismay, Lenny was never going to be anything than stubborn, fearless woman chasing a dream and living her life by her rules, what ever the cost. Bobby would never forget visiting his Sister after Lenny's dad, Ray, had been shot in a bar fight whilst out with some biker buddies and trying to contain the teenage Lenny and console his sister, Gina, at the same time. Gina had hoped her father's death would calm Lenny and show her she wasn't invincible but it had done the opposite and ignited a lust for life and living on the edge. It was this lifestyle that had landed his nieces ass back in Charming at 27 years of age, running from something.

He had his suspicions about why Lenny had come running to Charming and it wasn't anything to do with being bored, or a disagreement with his sister. He could tell it was much more than that and knew not to push his hot headed Lenny-Ray into confession like Clay had ordered, he was all in favour of the Sons of Anarchy Vice Presidents choice of action, he supported giving Lenny the protection she needed and to let her come forward when she was ready. No use trying to force a ticking time bomb unless you want an explosion.

"You got something to tell me, sweetheart?" Bobby barely whispered as he reached out for Lenny's trembling hand, he smiled at her as she chewed at her lip. Suddenly his Lenny looked like the girl he'd held whilst she cried for her Daddy and her Uncle Bobby promised he would take care of her, " Nothing you can say is gonna make me not love you, Lenny. But I can't help you if you don't tell me,"

Lenny couldn't of stopped even if she'd wanted to, she was crying hysterically with her head resting on the edge of Bobby's bed, she could feel Bobby rubbing her head trying to console her anyway he knew how. When she finally caught her breath she looked up at Bobby with red puffy eyes and barely whispered

"I killed a man," Bobby never took his eyes from Lenny, she waited for him to turn away ashamed but it never came. Her Uncle just kept his eyes steady on her, his lips pursued as though deep in thought.

" He hurt you?" Bobby's voice was uneven, he rarely showed his violence side, even with the Sons he opted for words over violence any day, but right now his rage was building at the thought of someone hurting Lenny enough for her to feel the need to kill.

Wiping at her eyes Lenny shook her head, "No, not me. Sick bastard drugged Jen at one of my shows and took her outside to his truck. Prick was about to rape her when I came out," suddenly the tears stopped as she felt a fire in her belly re-lighting, " Nate, he was a local big time dealer in Arizona, he was taunting me saying how Jen deserved it and I was next. I just flipped Bobby, I stole his gun and shot him,"

Bobby couldn't believe the questions he was about to ask Lenny but he needed to know where they were at before he could help,

"Anyone see you do it?"

Shaking her head Lenny explained how Jen was passed out and the lot was empty. How she'd picked up the bullet and moved the body before anyone came out and even hot wired the car to make it look like Nate had left.

"We got a body to deal with?"

"No, I burnt the car with Nate's body inside. Staged it like he was driving and had an accident out in the desert. Figured police would just assume it was a drink driving thing if I left a couple empty bottles in the car, plenty of people are out to get drug dealers right?" Bobby's heart weighed heavy knowing Lenny had gone through this alone, he'd always had the club's backing when he'd gone through shit but his little baby had been all alone.

"Lenny baby. I'm so sorry, you shoulda called sooner. You shouldn't have gone through this alone, but we gotta tell the MC," he saw her eyes widen " we gotta darling, the boys need to know if we're gonna keep this shit hidden."

Lenny knew her Uncle was right, if she wanted Club protection then they played Club rules.

Her visit had ended with a nurse alerting them visiting hours had come to a close, Lenny hugged her Uncle and didnt want to let him go. As always he come through on his word to protect her. She'd promise to collect him tomorrow when the nurse explained he could be discharged tomorrow.

As soon as Lenny had gone Bobby reached for his cell and dialled Clay, it was answered almost immediately "Hey Boss, you and the guys made wanna swing by the hospital. We may have a situation brewing in Charming," Bobby cut the call before Clay could ask question. He knew his brother's would help but Bobby just had to was enough.


	13. Give What You Like

thanks again for the followers , you are all the best and thanks for Guest, HGRHfan35 & ericzmic for your continuing reviews. I love it when my mail box pops up with your thoughts , appreciation and suggestions! If ya'll like what you're reading leave me a line at the bottom.

Give You What You Like

Jax had offered to go collect Lenny over Clay, the President hadn't been keen on the idea. Clay had felt betrayed, felt Lenny had deceived them but luckily Bobby had explained she was scared and probably still in shock although Clay had taken some convincing before allowing the club to vote on what action they would take.

Jax had known since Lenny's confession Bobby would have stood by her side, he had his doubts about some of the Sons but even they had shocked him at how readily they all stood up to offer protection. He was worried about Lenny after not seeing her since the day she sabotaged Tara's car at Teller-Morrow, he figured that was mostly to do with the fact he had left with Tara but had Lenny of been answering his calls or texts he could have explained he was simply trying to stop Lenny doing any more damage. Having Charming PD question her about an assault charge wasn't part of the whole playing it low card she had hoped to use to Charming.

Parking up outside Bobby's house he walked up the garden path with his usual swagger, Jax had taken the whole day trying to build up the nerve to go see Lenny. Truth was the woman terrified Jax, her whole being from the way she back talked all the guys at the garage to the way she ignited feeling Jax never knew he was capable of. Lenny-Ray Sawyer was a danger to the Sons, she was a weakness that could be exploited but Jax was willing to roll with ever they had going on regardless of the cost.

* * *

Lenny woke up in a cold sweat tangled in the bed sheet surrounding her, sitting up she pulled the sheet tight around and pushed her mussed up hair out if her face brushing the sweat off her face too. The nightmare was always the same, she was back in that parking lot but not with Jen and Nate. In her nightmare it was Jax holding the gun and he was aiming at her pleading that she be honest or he'd have to pull the trigger, club rules. When Lenny's breath evened out she tip toed out of the room and headed for downstairs.

Fumbling around in the dark she found a pack of cigarettes and then set about pouring herself a drink, luckily Uncle Bobby only kept the good stuff at home so she poured out the neat whiskey in a tall glass convincing herself it was just to save filling it again. Grabbing a hoodie she zipped it up over her tank top and shorts and headed for the dining room table flicking the light on along the way. Lightening the cigarette Lenny told a long drag and caught how much her hand was actually shaking, the nightmare had really shook her up this time. She knew what it meant, her time was running out and Nate's murder was gonna catch up with her very soon. Deep down she guessed it always would but Lenny just figured it would be Nate's gang that would punish her not the Sons and least of all Jax. Even thinking his name hurt right now, she had been so stupid thinking he actually felt anything for her, of course he'd love Tara. She was a successful doctor and Lenny was a bar performer at best or just a spare pair of hands at Teller-Morrow, what the hell could she offer that Tara couldn't just knock right out the park. Jax probably just wanted some one to keep Tara's side of the bed warm until she made her mind up about Jax, Lenny figured a man had needs as she downed the glass of whiskey.

The front door opened as Lenny moved to grab the bottle of whiskey pouring herself another tall glass and a short for her Uncle who she guessed had been discharged but to her horror it was Jax that stood before her.

"Thirsty?" He asked offering a weak smile that still managed to make her swoon despite her instinctive need to slap the smile from his face.

Lenny sat back down and took another cigarette from the packet before offering one Jax both the of them lit up in silence as she sat staring and picking at the tables grain with Jax just staring at her.

"Bobby okay?" Lenny asked breaking the silence.

Jax nodded as he took in the woman before him, little Lenny-Ray who was usually so full of spark and attitude looked a broken rag doll before him. He could see she hadn't slept right for a while from the darkened circles under her eyes. He had hoped coming clean with the sleeping but it seemed the stress of running and hiding was taking its toll or maybe just the fact she hadn't spoken to anyone about any if it but in stead bottled it up and hoped it would just go away.

"Yeah, he's not being discharged until morning now. He called and asked for someone to let you know," Lenny still hadn't looked at him .

"Should have just called," Lenny told a long gulp from her glass.

"What the fuck is up with you, Lenny?" Jax was quickly running out patience.

Finally Lenny lifted her head to Jax and just stared for a few seconds, "Does Tara mind you being here?"

Jax saw red as she asked that "what the fuck is that supposed to mean Lenny?"

Lenny scoffed as she stubbed out her cigarette, "it means does she not mind you visiting other girls when you should be tucking little Princess Tara up in bed. " the whiskey was starting the kick in and she suddenly didn't give a fuck, Lenny had gone out on a limb with Jax and he'd thrown back at her after every thing. She was more than pissed and then he had the nerve to show up in the middle of the night to play the knight in white armour. Lenny decided it was enough of the bullshit they had been spinning each other, " You should just go Jax, I'm not really in the mood for round two in Jax Tellers bed. It's getting pretty crowded in between your sheets,"

As Lenny went to push past him Jax grabbed her by the wrist holding her still, " stop it just fucking stop this shit okay, you're drunk and talking shit. So sleep it off and I'll be here in the morning to talk this whole thing through," this girl was driving him crazy, she was blowing hot and cold. Jax had in fact come for round two but only because he thought that's what Lenny wanted too, she had seemed into him the other night at the clubhouse. He wanted to let her know about the club's decision and to make sure she knew he was personally going to look after her. Some where along the way he had started to fall for Lenny and he had a feeling it started 9 summers ago. Wendy, Tara and all the girls in between had just been a distraction a pathetic attempt to feel as alive as trying to keep up with Lenny that summer. His mom had been right all along, she was made for Jax, even if she had secrets she couldn't share he loved her in spite of it.

"You don't owe me an explanation Jax, I'm a big girl now. I know how a one night fuck works you'd don't need to draw me a picture so just go back to Tara before she starts with the whole whore thing again, cause shit like that gets old real quick," Lenny pulled her wrist free. "In fact don't bother coming back at all. I'm going back to Arizona tomorrow, I'd rather face my death sentence there than have you and Tara take turns twisting the knife."

Her words cut deep into Jax, just hearing her speak about a death sentence made his blood boil. He pushed Lenny up against the hallway wall his hands at her bare shoulders as the hoody she had thrown on fell down her arm exposing her tank top and the heavy breaths she was dragging in trying to calm her self. Before Jax could even think about what Lenny would do to him his lips covered hers in a searing kiss, like his life depended it. Right now he needed to convince this impossible woman that he had an ounce of feeling for her.

* * *

**I think we all know what kinda chapter follows an intro like this! Be sure to leave a review**.


	14. Say Something

**thanks once again for all the reviews, and particular to HGRHfan35 whose review helped sway me to add a few more feels! **

say something

Lenny had no idea how they had made it up the stairs without incident with both of the pushing and pulling at clothes until they were both naked and in Bobby's spare room. Before she had time to make sense of what was happening Jax had grabbed Lenny by her hips and lifted her to wrap her legs around his lithe hips and his lips left her breathless as she was laid onto her back with Jax looming over her. His blue eyes filled with lust as he took her all in, Jax didn't know if he had the words to explain his feelings towards Lenny, they were complex at best but he could show her. Trailing kisses down her jaw line he felt her hands in his hair holding him close before they slid down to his shoulders where he felt her nails scratch down further.

Lenny lifted her leg around Jaxs hip and pulled him into her where she felt his arousal pressing into her, Jax pulled back from assaulting her neck , pushing her hair from her face his caught her lips in one last kiss before asking if she was sure. Lenny moaned her approval against his lips. This damn man had her begging like a starved babe, as soon as his hands or lips weren't on her she felt lost. Her moans filled the room as Jax entered her, his grunts matching her breathless moans. He was sure he would have scratch marks down his back from her nails but Jax didn't give a damn, he wanted to be as close to Lenny as he could ,posses every inch of her being that she would allow him. He suckled at her breast as she breathed his name like a prayer, Lenny caught the boyish grin he had as she glanced down at him and all she could do was throw her head back in ecstasy as Jax continued to thrust inside of her searching for his own release. Lenny pushed Jax onto his back and straddled him, her hands planted on his chest as she rode him to his own climax. She was sure she would have bruises where his finger prints gripped her hips helping Lenny build the he needed. Jax felt his balls tighten as Lenny's name was ripped from his throat as he came hard.

As Lenny climbed off Jax she felt him pull her close so she was laid next to him, their legs tangled under the sheet Jax had pulled to cover them as Lenny let her head rest on his chest her fingers drawing random shapes there.

"I told Bobby, like I promised," she whispered afraid to look up at Jax even though Lenny knew he was looking down at her.

She felt his hand come round her shoulder, " I know, darling. It's all gonna be okay. The club are gonna look out for you now," Jax was relieved the club had voted to help Lenny, it was better that they all be on board.

"Do they all think I'm a bad person now?" Lenny didn't normally give two shits what people thought of her but for some reason she cared what the Sons thought, she cared what Jax thought.

She felt Jax chuckle and pushed her self up so she could see him questioning what he thought was funny, " You know what the Sons of Anarchy do babe ,right? What You did was self defence. So no, no one thinks you're a bad person Lenny,"

Lenny settled back down into the warmth of Jax's chest, " When do the nightmares stop, Jax? Every time I close my eyes I see him. I see Nate lying there, bleeding , as the life left him," she felt she should cry but truth be told Lenny wasn't sad any more, she had left Arizona behind her and was happy in Charming, she just wanted the memories to disappear.

Jax looked down at Lenny, he wanted nothing more than to make the nightmares go away for her but knew he couldn't promise that. Planting a kiss to her forehead he whispered "Soon,"

They lay in a comfortable silence for some time but sleep didn't come for either of them easily and Lenny had suggested they go down stairs for a while so they both dressed, Lenny in her shorts and tank top and Jax in his boxers and SAMCRO t shirt, before heading down to Bobby's living room where they had settled with the tv on after Lenny poured them a night cap.

Lenny was sat with her back against the arm rest of the couch dangling her feet in Jax's lap as he sat facing the tv, smoking a cigarette, he had switched on to some old mob film. Reaching for his drink on the side table he saw a photo of a young Lenny, picking up the photo he took it in. Laughing at how even a young age seemed like a handful, she had a pair of dungagree shorts on with her hair pulled into a high pony tail with her tongue sticking out as she dangled her arms around a much trimmer looking Bobby and Ray Sawyer, who had a Sons Cut on. Jax knew Lenny's dad was into motorcycles but never knew he was part of the Arizona SAMTAZ charter.

"You never said your old man was patched?" Jax looked over at Lenny.

"Yeah, Ray was a member," Lenny shrugged, "My Mom never really spoke about dad's involvement with the Club, thinks it's to blame for the fact she's alone. First she lost her big brother then her husband and finally her daughter,"

Jax considered what Lenny was saying, he had seen Club life tear families apart before, it wasn't unusual for the strain to ruin even the strongest of bonds but it also helped to build even stronger ones. His own family had felt the strain of club life, both as a teen and an adult. In particular, Jax thought back to the last time Tara had up and left for Chicago after being pushed away by the pressures and needs of club life. Jax knew it was tough to get on board with the Club ways but he also knew it ran deep in his blood and he had learnt from his father and mothers marriage there is no compromise with club life. There was no doubt that he had loved Tara but she forced his hand to pick between his brother's or a life with her where she got to live her dreams out as doctor and Jax turned his back on all he had ever known. Tara had made his decision for him when she packed her bags and left for Chicago without a second glance. Blood was always thicker than water.

Jax carefully placed the photo back down on the side, "You look like him," He smiled as Lenny laughed, she obviously got told that a lot.

Lenny sat and chewed her lip as she contemplated her next question, she decided to risk the shit storm it could cause. Lenny needed answers, " Why did you take Tara's side at Teller-Morrow?"

Jax turned away from the tv to look at the beautiful woman that lay next to him, he had known she would push this, a girl like Lenny didn't go down quietly. Taking a deep breath he explained how he wasn't taking sides, " I had to get Tara out of there, Lenny. You were pretty much about to go bare knuckle on the girl in an arena of people who would have paid you to finish her! I just did wanted thought was right. I dropped her off at her place and haven't heard from her since,"

Lenny narrowed her gaze to Jax contemplating what he had just said and the truth in it, she figured Jax was sincere. They had found Lenny getting down and dirty in a pub brawl those few weeks ago and she knew she could be hot headed, so maybe Jax was just doing the broad a favour.

"Well aren't you just a knight in shining armour, Teller," Lenny stood from the sofa and noticed how Jax seemed disappointed at the lack of warmth in his lap, turning away from Jax and walking a little way away from the couch before turning and holding out her hand, ' Why don't you come show me just a gentleman treats a lady,"

Jax caught every deliberate movement in Lenny's hips as she succeeded in seducing him with her tight little body, it took him seconds to have her scooped up in his arms muttering about how Lenny-Ray Sawyer was far from a lady!


	15. The bed that you made

Thanks for all my lovely new followers, I'd love to know what you guys think! For any one wanting to know the song Lenny covers in this chapter, it's a song by the very talented Whitney Duncan called "the bed that you made".

The Bed That You Made 

The next morning could have been awkward had Jax and Lenny allowed it but between her devil may care attitude and his smug confidence there wasn't much room for any embarrassment or caution at this point in time.

They had both showered and readied themselves for Bobby's return to the club from his hospital stay after Clay had called the prepay and told Jax to go collect Lenny so they could discuss the terms of the Sons involvement in her protection, Lenny had argued that she did not ask for protection but Jax had shut the argument down rather vehemently saying if she wasn't looking for protection then Lenny wouldn't have travelled as far as Charming.

"You're not still sulking are you?" Jax taunted her as Lenny watched him pull his kutte over his toned arms, distracting her somewhat.

Lenny pouted as she mockingly glared at him, " I'm not sulking!" She declared rather convincingly whilst pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail and brushed her bangs straight before grabbing her car keys.

"You won't need those, We're gonna take the bike," Jax informed Lenny, holding the front door open in gentlemanly manner as Lenny rolled her eyes taking the helmet from him.

Jax missed her muttering as he mentally celebrated his plan to get her close to him again, he was determined to show Lenny he was serious about this. Even if he had lied to his brother's, step father and Lenny's uncle about his whereabouts last night, he figured Lenny would appreciate his brothers not knowing about their nightly visit.

* * *

The Sons all sat around the carved table within their Chapel, a smoky haze filling the air, as they discussed what was to happen to Lenny and the extent of The Sons involvement. Clay had been as honest as always and Tig had remained at his leaders side, they believed Lenny should be kept under lock and key with a member of the club with her at all times. Bobby had laughed out at that suggestion,

"Have you met Lenny? The girl is a God damn force, you try and force her to be contained and she's gonna break out in any way she can!" Clay nodded his head in agreement with Bobby as he puffed at his cigar.

"So what do you suggest we do Bobby? We don't know what the hell could be coming into Charming for Lenny, if anything!" The uncertainty of what could happen worried Clay, Charming was his town and he had worked too damn long fighting dirty to keep control to let some unknown threat come in and change that.

" Way I see it, we got her booked on some gigs we send two guys out with her to the gigs out of Charming under the guise of collecting the payments. Like a protection of of profits. Then her times gonna be spent between the shop and Bobby's, I think we can watch her sufficiently between us brother's," Jax reasoned with the room in his cool confident manner as he held the majority of the room in agreement.

"Do I need to take a vote?" Clay banged his gavel before even finishing the question, there was drinking to be done.

The Sons filed out of the room and into the clubhouse whilst Jax, Opie and Bobby stayed in the room.

"She told you anything more about the attack?" Bobby asked , he wasn't stupid he had seen the way Jax had been sniffing around his niece since her arrival.

"She told me has nightmares but that's all," Jax tucked his hair behind his ears as Bobby contemplated what his brother and friend was telling him.

"Lenny's not as tough as she wants us all to believe Jax, she needs to be looked after right now. Her mind may not be in the right place," Bobby was no fool, he didn't need to be told about what may be going on between his niece and Jax in is absence and he knew it was really non of his business but he still had to look out for Lenny, no matter how old or tough she was even if he did trust Jax with his life.

* * *

After the Chapel the clubhouse was ready and rearing for Bobby's welcome home party, it had been some time since the Sons had all been together and they were ready to drink Charming dry in celebration.

Lenny had found her self tinkering away with an engine in the shop whilst Eden and her little group busied themselves with preparing the clubhouse and the all important task of ignoring Lenny, not that she cared. She didn't have time for their childish jealousy, she had caught them whispering the second she climbed off the back of Jax's Harley and had noticed how Eden had reached straight for her cell phone. But little did Lenny know she would have done well to find out just who Eden prairiehad contacted.

Wiping at the oil on her hands she washed under the basin and caught sight of her self in the window, Lenny had looked better, she'd lost weight in her short stay but she figured considering her circumstances it was to be expected. She saw her Uncle approach in the reflection with Clay and Jax.

Spinning on her heel Lenny leant against the work and crossed her arms as the three approached, " well well well boys to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Boys voted to let you stay Len," Bobby smiled but Lenny was focused on Clay, she knew he called the shots and was looking for any tell tale signs of an ulterior motove. If he had one his was holding his cards close to his chest.

"Well thanks guys, I really appreciate it," she said with sincerity.

"Now we mentioned you standing in for Bobby whilst he's recovering, I'm guessing you don't dress up in a fat suit like The King. So, what's your style kid?," Clay toked at his cigar as Jax looked interested at what Lenny would say, he was intrigued.

Rubbing her arm nervously Lenny thought for a second, " I can promise my act doesn't involve any role play," she didn't miss the sparkle in Jax's eyes, " but I guess soft rock like Stevie Nicks , Maybe a bit country?"

"I want to hear some. Tonight. Give the boys a show," Clay wasn't really gonna wait around for a reply and was half away across the garage before Lenny even processed what he had said.

The clubhouse was pretty packed tonight, brothers from other charters had rode up country to welcome Bobby back after his shirt hiatus although most were there for the girls and pussy and Lenny could see Eden and the girls had pulled all the stops out.

Lenny had taken up residence alongside Tig and Chibs on their barstools, the trio were talking about the shows Lenny used to do in Arizona and the boys learnt she played guitar after her daddy had taught her. Tig mentioned vaguely remembering Ray and she looked like him, which Chibs had remarked was a damn sight better than looking like Bobby! Swinging at her bottle she noticed her dear Uncle taking shots from a young blondes belly button as Clay and Juice cheered him on each then downing their own shots. Finally her eyes came to find Jax who was in what looked like a intimate discussion with her good friend, Eden, who had her cheap acrylic manicured hands on his arm as she laughed like a hyena at what ever Teller was saying. Downing the last of her drink Lenny graciously accepted the refill Gemma handed her, "You okay, Darlin?" Gemma had pushed Tig and Chibs aside so she and Lenny could have girl talk.

"Yeah, a lil nervous for later but good," Lenny had suspicions that Gemma knew exactly what had happened between her and Jax since their last chat as Gemma was looking over at Jax and shaking her head. Before she said anything they noticed the sudden quick silence that washed over the clubhouse and it was only when Lenny cast a glance over her shoulder to see who had entered that the chatter started up again.

"Christ's sake," she muttered as Tara hugged Eden, " should have figured those two were best buddies!" Gemma smiled at the young woman before her, she knew her son was no Angel but as his mother she knew when he was just performing 'club duties' and when he was being real, just like his father had years before him. And it wasn't lost on Gemma how much she saw herself in Lenny, the hot temper mostly, she liked this girl and felt compelled to help her out and not just because she was Bobby's niece. This girl was good for all aspects of the club.

"Lenny, sometimes these crow eaters round here get above their stations and need a gentle reminder of the pecking order," Gemma placed a gentle hand on Lenny's shoulder knowing if she planted the seed Lenny would rise to the occasion. Gemma was tired of seeing SAMCRO chase girls like Tara who didn't have the stomach to accept what the club stood for and expected the guys to just drop their duties and loved ones for a life with them. Gemma and Clay had worked too damn hard for that to happen.

Before Lenny could really react Clay and Bobby were calling her up on the stage so she made her way up as the room applauded, pushing her way through the crowd she felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Jax, before he could open his mouth Lenny had gently pulled her arm free and turned away taking her Uncles hand as he pulled her up onto the stage. She missed the hurt confused look that glazed over his bright blue eyes as it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared but Bobby managed to catch it and shook his head, these kids were in deeper than he thought, after introducing Lenny to the club house he took his place in the crowd next to Jax who had Tara whispering in his ear and her arm around his waist although Jax was watching Lenny intently.

"Thanks for all coming out tonight," Lenny gingerly fingered the microphone as she took it from its stand, she whispered to the band made up of club members behind her as she told what she was planning on singing.

Throughout the song she noted each of the Charming members reactions, Bobby just beamed with pride whilst Clay looked impressed with his little investment, Gemma who was hugging Clays arm had smug smile as she glanced over at Jax and Tara. This young broad had brains and class, sending a message like this with her words rather than hands , she really would benefit the club. But Lenny found herself holding gaze with Jax a little more than she would have liked but seeing him allow Tara and Eden to try and rile her up after he shared her bed last night made her beyond crazy mad. Even if her and Jax were only fooling around she wasn't anybody's fool and she certainly wasn't about to become a crow eater.

The band moved to set up the juke box with some rock music as Lenny moved to the side of the small stage to get down, Tig grabbed her by the hips under the pretence of being a gentleman but threw Lenny over his shoulder and carried her to bar like a rag doll whilst the club house cheered. Setting her down on the bar she playfully slapped at his shoulder.

"Somebody playing with fire, Princess?" Tig cast a sideways glance at Jax who was approaching them fast.

Sliding of the bar she smiled up at the ever protective Tig, "I'm a big girl, Tig, I got this," Lenny grabbed a full bottle from the bar as Jax stoped just in front her.

"You got a second?" Jax shoved his hands in his pockets, he was a little infuriated at Lenny's choice of song and couldn't help but feel the sting he was sure was intended for him.

Downing the last of the bottle, Lenny left the empty with Tig as she shrugged following Jax outside.

"What the hell was that up there ?" He asked as Lenny casually leant against the wall.

" That? That was me showing you exactly what I am capable of?" Lenny kept her tone sweet, she wasn't going to rise to any bait Jax put in front of her.

" You trying to prove a point, Lenny?"

"Only that I'm a really good singer!," Lenny could tell Jax's patience was wearing thin , probably due to the alcohol he had consumed.

"Look, I'm really trying here! I don't know what this is between us but I'm trying to figure it out but I'm not so sure we're on the right page," Jax looked down at Lenny waiting until she looked him in the eye. "Are we?"

Lenny dragged a hand through her hair, "Why do you let Tara and those girls think you're interested in them?"

"Its just business, darling. We keep them happy they keep our secrets and sometimes we reward them but I'm not interested in any of them, Lenny," Jax reached out and cupped Lenny's face stroking her cheek with his thumb, " you need to learn to trust me,"

Lenny let her hand hold Jax's where it was, she liked the feeling , she knew she had to learn to trust him he had been honest with her the night before and that should have been enough. She had to see Tara and Eden for what they were, desperate, and stop punishing Jax and blaming herself.

"I do" Lenny whispered " but you still piss me off, Jax," she smiled up at him as he pulled her in for kiss, she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and couldn't help but moan as his hands gripped her hair holding her close to him. As Jax stepped back he took Lenny by the hand and went to pull her back into the party.

" and next time before you try and prove your point, just remember I know exactly what you're capable of," Jax smiled at Lenny as she looked horrified that would Joke about something like that.

As these entered the party with tell tale smiles on their faces Jax and Lenny headed over to Chibs and Clay who were quick to congratulate Lenny on her performance and pass a round of shots amongst the group. Lenny found Tara had left the party much to her satisfaction but she found Eden had sulked off to one of the Arizona crew and appeared to be having a very intimate conversation. Turning her back on them Lenny toasted with The Sons and laughed as Jax pulled her into his lap whilst they all talked and danced to the music, Lenny felt safe. But for how long, she was unsure.


	16. Clarity

Clarity

A few days had past since Bobby's party, Lenny had spent most of her time at the garbage helping out and when she wasn't at the garage she was at Bobby's house with Jax seeing as they couldn't fool around in the clubhouse without everyone finding out. That suited Lenny just fine, she was feeling like she understood Jax a lot more seeing him away from the club, she knew he and the club were a package deal but Lenny couldn't deny she didn't enjoy seeing the more sensitive side to Jax Teller.

Moving around the garage Lenny had managed so far to avoid the childish game of "would you rather" that Half Sack and Juice had embarked on, the more she learnt of those two the more disturbed she became. Out on the forecourt Lenny was busy cleaning the spark plugs of a customers Chrysler when Juice jogged over to whisper in her ear about trouble at 2 o clock, wiping her hands on an oil rag Lenny threw it down and lowered the car bonnet so she could see what Juice was talking about. Heading in her direction she could see Tara walking up the forecourt and in her the corner of her eye she saw Gemma, Jax and Clay rush out of the office. Each with some different expression; Gemma wore a protective glare, Clay had look of amusement ready to watch the catfight unfold whilst Jax just looked worried as his mother stopped him in his tracks to stop what ever was about to unfold. Gemma figured this needed to happen, order needed to be restored.

"Can we help you, Tara?" Lenny sounded thoroughly bored as Tara stood before her. Some thing was different about her, she didn't seem to have as much aggression or judgement in her expression as Lenny was used to.

" I just want to talk to you Lenny," Tara cast a glance to their audience, " in private,"

Lenny shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest, "Tara, whatever you gotta say you can say here. I don't have any secrets from SAMCRO,"

Tara rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe how Lenny felt the way she did about the club she had always hated. Hated it for coming first in Jax's life, hated how her face never fitted and hated how it had suddenly chosen Lenny as its new poster girl. "That's really touching, but SAMCRO won't be around to watch for you forever, Lenny. You should watch who you trust round here,"

"If you have a point Tara, hurry up and make it, I've got a job to do,"

"I've been called back to Chicago, so I'm here to let you know you can have Jax, we've had some good night's since I've been back. Hope you don't mind sloppy seconds," Tara smiled a smug grin as Lenny took a deep breath to try and control her temper, even though all she wanted to do was smack Tara in that self righteous face of hers.

Lenny looked to Jax who shook his head at her, that was all she needed. " Oh Tara, sloppy seconds isn't my style babe but lucky for me Jax hasn't been anywhere near your cold twisted pussy since I came into town. He's had no need to, trust me," Lenny didn't care that she had just confirmed what most of the employees at Teller-Morrow had suspected about her and Jax, she just wanted to destroy Tara and the air of arrogance that followed her around.

Tara stepped up closer to Lenny and everyone else tensed knowing this wouldn't end well at all, " You think you're so tough Lenny, but you can't even see what's happening around you, you dumb bitch,"

Before Lenny had even thought she grabbed Tara by her ponytail and pulled her close so she could whisper in ear, "You should go before I do something I really regret,"

Gemma finally let Jax rush over to break it up, he stood beside Lenny as she let Tara go who was brushing her shirt down trying to compose herself.

"Just remember I warned you about who you trust Lenny," Tara turned on her heel and marched off to her car pulling away from the garage with her middle finger raised.

"What the hell was she talking about Jax?" Lenny turned to as she searched his eyes, Why should she worry about she trusted?

Jax pulled Lenny into a tight hug, he could see his mother's smile as he looked over Lenny's shoulder, he whispered in Lenny's ear how he had no idea what Tara was talking about before pulled her in for a kiss that left her breathless. They both laughed as the MC surrounded them cheered and whistles, Jax leant his forehead against Lenny's relishing on how close they were and how they weren't sneaking around before his mother's shrill voice cut through the moment ordering the audience back to work.

Right in that moment Lenny felt like a little girl in the playground who's crush had rushed to her side after taking in the school bullies, she loved how Jax had finally taken her side against Tara but she was amazed at how publicly he confirmed that they had been fooling around to every one in Teller-Morrow. As he pulled her into his side he let his hand dangle around her shoulder casually as they made their way over to Gemma and Clay, Gemma has a knowing grin plastered on her face as she hugged the pair.

"You kids just behave," she chided as Clay pulled her back into the office.

Once alone Lenny turned to face Jax with her hands in the back pocket of her jeans she looked up at him as he towered over her, " You think you can get the afternoon off?" She pouted as Jax grinned his boyish grin

"I think I can arrange something, you gonna make it worth my while though darling?" Lenny loved how playfully coy Jax could be and enjoyed the banter he offered, reaching up onto her tip toes Lenny placed a chaste kiss to his lips but pulled back quickly making her way to her car leaving Jax wanting more.

Before climbing into her truck Lenny shouted over to Jax " You have no idea just what I'm capable of Teller,"


	17. Youth

Youth

Lenny pulled up outside her uncle's house and noticed his bike was parked by the garage, obviously the partying had caught up with her Uncle Bobby and he was taking some down time.

"Uncle Bobby?" She called out through the house, she knew he was here as she could smell the tobacco in the air. Walking through the house Lenny found him sat in the garden, a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other, he looked tired.

"You okay Uncle Bobby?" Lenny noticed the cordless phone at his feet.

"Your mother's been on the phone," was all he said before swigging from the amber filled bottle.

Lenny nervously walked around her Uncle to sit next to him on the bench, she knew her Mother would never have called Bobby unless it was serious. She let her head fall to her hands that were resting on her knees before looking out at the garden."She okay?"

Bobby turned his head to face his niece, she had never really known what had happened between him and her mother, Lenny had only known his sister didn't approve of his carer choice. "She reckons you're in Charming," he inhaled on his cigarette before handing it to Lenny, " thinks I'm helping you lay low from something cause she's had people asking after you. Bad people,"

"What'd you tell her?" Lenny throat dried as she forced her self to swallow.

"I told her I haven't seen you since that summer she took you away," Bobby saw the sigh of relief Lenny let out. "Gina isn't stupid, Lenny. She knows you're here and I'm damn sure she'd do anything to get you home. Maybe even tell people asking questions where they can find you,"

"Did she say who was looking for me?" Lenny leant back against the cold wood of the bench as Bobby explained her friend Jenn had asked for her a number she could be reached on and some guys from a club she had sung at. When Bobby told her the name of the club Lenny shared with him that was the club she had sung at the night of Nate's murder.

Lenny cradled her head in hands as she thought, "maybe I should go back," it was barely a whisper.

"No," it was a simple command from her Uncle as he pulled Lenny into a protective bear hug, he kissed her forehead then rested his head atop of hers, " You're safer here than anywhere, Lenny. Even your mother will know that,"

"I'm just tired of looking over my shoulder, ya know,"

Bobby chuckled, "You better get used to that sneaking around with guys like Jax Teller, darling. You need a neck like a damn owl,"

Lenny blushed as her Uncle confirmed he'd had his suspicions about them, "I'm just glad it wasn't Tig!" He joked as he pulled Lenny to her feet and into the warmth of the house as he whispered he'd always protect her.

* * *

Bobby has made him self useful and offered to prepare dinner for himself and Lenny, it was to be his specialty of pasta and meatballs, whilst she read on the sofa. Moving around the kitchen Bobby couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder to his little sister, her phone call had brought back some emotive memories he thought he had buried years ago.

Bobby had introduced Gina Munson to his good friend Ray Sawyer back in his Nomad days after leaving Nevada shortly after their fathers death, the Munson siblings found there was no love lost with their fathers connections in Reno and Bobby found himself called to Arizona on club business taking his sister with him. Ray Sawyer was a good man, he had a strong moral compass and was a loyal, trustworthy club member since his prospect days and Bobby had always liked the guy even when he had left Gina in Rays care, only to return to Arizona to find his kid sister knocked up and with a ring on her finger, but Bobby couldn't lie he was glad it was to Ray Sawyer. He remembered how Gina had grown tired of club life and the strains it put on family life, like most old ladies who married into the club, he could remember her phone calls begging her big brother to convince Ray that she and little Lenny needed him more than the club and when he'd refused that had been the beginning of the end for the brother and sister. The family ties had been completely severed beyond repair when Ray had been killed whilst on club business, leaving Gina without a husband and Lenny without a father, the Arizona charter had offered Gina all the help she would need but she'd vehemently declined screaming about how the club had killed her husband and ultimately laid the blame at Bobby's door for introducing her to Ray.

Sighing with the burden of years of guilt Bobby carried a cup of tea into Lenny, who had fallen asleep on the sofa apparently the news from home had taken it out of her, setting the cup down on the coffee table in front of the sofa Bobby perched on it watching his niece. He brushed her hair out of her eyes as he looked down on her, eyes full of adoration, he caught the picture of him, Ray and Lenny on the side table and picked it up brushing some of the dust away that had settled on the frame. It was remarkable to him how the niece he saw as his own daughter was so much like the father whom she lost so young, not just in looks, in the short time Lenny had been back in Charming she had shown the same fearless courage Ray had amazed him with years before. Only a Sawyer would find themselves running blindly from all they had after killing a man to protect a friend and only Ray Sawyers daughter would roll into town throwing threats around to the likes of Tara like it was going out of fashion. Lenny was certainly making it a challenge for Bobby to uphold his promise to his fellow brother to protect her no matter what, he had already failed Ray by letting Gina stray so far from the protection Arizona had offered but he was not prepared to let Lenny slip from the clutch of the club.

The soft rap on the front door had Bobby placing the photograph down on the side and checking his gun was in the holster he wore before he made his way to let who ever was calling in.

"Hey Bobby, you okay?" Jax stood inside as Bobby shut the door.

He led Jax into the kitchen explaining how Lenny was sleeping before grabbing two glasses and pouring some of the golden amber liquid out from the bottle he had been nursing on the back porch.

"Whats wrong brother?" Bobby handed his friend the glass, he see Jax was tired.

"Nothing much, just club drama,"

"We needed at the clubhouse?" Bobby looked over his glasses.

"Nah man, just another night of booze and pussy there. I'm just tired of it right now, you know?" Jax downed the glass showing Bobby it wasn't the booze that had him bored.

"You think we need some new crows?" Bobby suggested, now was a good time as any to find out how much Jax was investing in his niece. Vice President or not Bobby Munson wasn't about to stand by and watch his Lenny become a crow eater.

"May be, I'm sure as hell tired of the shit storms these ones like to kick up. Tonight you got Eden trying to convince Gemma that Lenny is gonna bring the club down!" Pouring a refill Jax laughed.

Bobby cut straight to the chase, "Jax, it's none of my business what you and Lenny get up to, you're both adults, but off the record I just need to be straight with you. That girl has had enough shit for a while, so don't go adding to it and don't go thinking she's gonna be your newest recruit to add your list of crow eaters,"

The sudden tension in the kitchen was tangible. Jax and Bobby had always had a good strong bond, Bobby almost took on a fatherly role in the absence of Jax's own father but he never commanded him like Clay would, Bobby liked to guide and advise but that last exchange was a definite command.

Jax was taken aback by the sheer bluntness of the exchange, Bobby clearly saw something in Jax's relationship with his adult niece that he disliked. "Dont be shy Bobby, just say what you think man,"

"I'm just being honest Jax, your track record with woman don't exactly fill me with confidence and as Lenny's Uncle I just gotta make sure she's treated with the respect she deserves,"

Jax exhaled taking a few minutes to digest what Bobby was saying, sure his rap sheet was peppered with black marks but whose wasn't, right? Tara had been his high school sweetheart before shit turned sour, then there was the whirlwind relationship with Wendy that had left him a divorcee father but he wouldn't change that for the world and any other girls in between had been a distraction, nothing more but he and his brothers had all been guilty of indulging in their own distractions now and again. It was practically club rules.

" Bobby, I get that you're doing the whole responsible adult speech here but you're right, Lenny and I aren't kids anymore, so if you don't mind I'd like to keep whatever it is we got going just between her and me. You know you can trust me, right?" Jax was relieved Bobby seemed to agree, "and as for the girl being a crow, I think she'd beat down any one that dared show her that little respect. So I think you're safe on that front,"

Bobby scratched at his beard, he knew Jax was right being able to trust him, they had been through so much as Club brothers and come out the other side but still allowing Jax permission to continue this fling with Lenny concerned him. No brother in SAMCRO had a harmonious home life, not even Clay and Gemma.

"Okay, Jax. I'll back off," Bobby grabbed his cut of the side he'd left it on earlier, "just don't make me regret this kid," Bobby hugged Jax tight, he knew this was the right thing to do.

* * *

Lenny groaned as she stretched out on the sofa, she hadn't realised just how tired she was until the sleep had taken, rubbing at her eyes she forced herself to sit up. The sharp in take of breath startled the man sat on the table watching over her, Jax laughed as she caught her breath.

"What the hell were you doing?" Lenny demanded as she grabbed at her hair trying to tame it.

Jax held his hands up in defence, "hey, I was just sat watching a beautiful girl sleep, no crime there,"

Lenny rolled her eyes pulling her legs up under her leaving room for Jax next to her on the sofa where he settled. He explained Bobby was at the clubhouse for the party and how he had grown tired of the party.

"So, you thought you'd come try and start your own party?" Lenny raised her eyebrows in that challenging way that drove Jax insane and she knew it.

Jax couldn't help the grin that came to his face, dragging both hands through his hair he leant back into the sofa before throwing his arm across the back making sure his made contact with her arm as he felt the shiver that ran down her spine.

"You're about as subtle as a brick to the back, Teller?" Lenny didn't even have time to squeal as Jax quickly pushed her down on the sofa, hovering above her for a mere second before claiming her lips in a possessive kiss. It wasn't the most romantic of gestures but Lenny could feel a dangerous amount of raw chemistry between the pair as her hands found themselves entangled in Jax's hair, desperate to maintain the close contact.

After a few moments of the pair battling for dominance they finally pulled apart only to catch their breaths, " do you wanna move this upstairs?" Jax tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I want you to finish what you've started and be fast," Lenny grabbed Jax's shirt and pulled him back down to her.


	18. Dancing in the dark

Just a short update to let ya'll know Lenny is still going strong, I can give a really pathetic sorry for the delay in this update. I have had some total re-think in the direction I want Lenny to go on her journey with Jax! And I hope you guys approve! As always any feedback helps me with my writing , so met know what you think!

Dancing in the dark

Lenny felt her whole body go rigid as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to ride out the waves of pleasure as she heard Jax roughly command she open her eyes far off some where even though he was just above her looking down. Looking up as she dragged ragged breaths into her starved lungs as she took in the sight of Jax, his skin with a damp sheen of sweat and his hair was a sight, she quickly pressed a closed kiss to Jax's mouth as he looked down at her before pulling back into his knees.

Admiring his toned muscles Lenny allowed her finger tips to trace the tattoo on his forearm as knelt above her all she could do was grin, she was a lucky girl right now.

"How many you got?" His voice was hoarse which was sexy as hell, Lenny narrowed her eyes in confusion until Jax explained her meant how many tattoos she have.

"Oh, um five," they both positioned themselves to be more comfortable, Lenny sat with her back against the sofa arm whilst Jax had pulled his boxers back on and tossed Lenny his SAMCRO shirt to cover herself as he sat down on the sofa and pulled her feet so they rested in his lap. "You want the tour ?" Lenny bit down on her lip.

"I think I've seen most the sights, darling," Jax laughed, he had seen the large rose that graced her hip bone with its blood red ink and scripture underneath that read her father's name, the Roman Numerals on her inner wrist that translated to the anniversary of Rays death , the music note behind her ear was small and discreet in comparison to the flock of birds that were inked across her right shoulder. "I got four so far,"

Lenny lifted her right foot and Jax caught it easily in his hands as he saw the foreign script there, he looked down at Lenny questioning, " The past is practice, its a Hebrew proverb," she explained stretching out.

"Your Son, Abel, how's he doing?" Lenny glanced at the ink on his chest, she felt bad that she hadn't really asked after his son but she had just been too wrapped up in her own shit .

Lenny couldn't help but think it was nice to listen to some one else's troubles for some change, she hadn't realised just how poorly Jax's little boy had been or even that he had been married, although he assured he was now divorced. Lenny asked why he had never spoken about Abel before and her heart broke as Jax hardened up and closed off as he explained he wasnt ready for a kid, let alone a kid that was ill. She rubbed his arm in assurance, Jax was a sensitive soul really and she knew that he was scared to love someone as much as he loved Abel knowing that in a split second his son could be taken from him and there was nothing Jax could do to prevent that. It must be hard for a man who had control over the running of a whole town to know his sons fate was totally out of his control.

"I'd like to meet the little guy, I mean if you didn't mind obviously," Lenny didn't know if she'd over stepped the mark, after all she and Jax hadn't made any promises to each other.

"I was gonna head over for visiting this afternoon before we head off for the first few gigs of yours," it was the only invitation Lenny was gonna get and she accepted.

The pair showered for the day and sat around Bobby's kitchen table as Lenny made them toast and coffees. Jax was explaining how he and Tig would be accompanying her to Arizona for her first shift as Bobby's replacement.

"Back on home turf," Lenny sounded less than thrilled about the prospect as she bit into her toast.

"You'll be fine, Tig and I are gonna be with you the whole time," Jax could tell Lenny was anxious about going back home and he had to make sure she did the gig so the club got their money but he didn't want her freaking out . "The Arizona Charter are all gonna be there too, some of your daddy's old pals,"

It was meant to consol Lenny but she felt a rug in her stomach at the thought,"it'll be fine ," she lied, Lenny thought she ought to call Jen and let her know she would be in town for a day or two, the thought of calling her mother even crossed her mind as she put the dishes away before heading to the clubhouse so Jax could attend Church.

* * *

Lenny sat in the office at Teller-Morrow as the Sons discussed the finer detail surrounding her trip to Arizona, swaying from side to side she tapped at the phone as she debated on calling Jen. On the one hand she was desperate to see her friend but then on the other she didn't know if Jen had spilled her secret, the knot in Lenny's stomach tightened as she thought through the scenarios she would be faced with. She knew that Jax would look out for her but going back to Arizona after what she did just felt like returning to the direct scene of the crime and that was just plain stupid, even if she did have a set of bodyguards in Jax and Tig.

Grabbing the receiver she dialled the number from memory and waited to be connected, Lenny was surprised at how much the knot in her stomach loosened at the sound of the familiar voice as she smiled.

"Hello, who is this? Is anybody there?"

Lenny took a deep breath, "Mom?"


	19. Strong

A nice big update seeing as I've been rather distracted from Lenny and Jax of late, so happy to see some more favourites and follows! Please leave reviews so I know what you think! Even if it's a tiny review with a smiley ,It honestly does help to know what readers think! Ive put the band responsible for the song I have used as a muse for this chapter because the song kind of inspired the feels behind this chapter, reslly love it and hope you guys do too!

I own nada! Even Lenny is her own person!

Strong (song by London Grammer)

Gina Sawyer sat at the oak kitchen table nursing a glass of whiskey, the clock that was ticking on the wall told her it was 2 in the afternoon and usually that was too early to drink. But today was an exception, today her only child was coming back into town after no contact for over a month and Gina wasn't too sure how she felt. Of course she was glad Lenny was safe but she was pissed that her daughter had lied about Texas and had been in Charming of all places and with her brother of all people.

The relationship Gina shared with Bobby was about as clear as mud, in her teens she would have died for her older brother but as soon he introduced her to Ray Sawyer and the world of the "Club" Gina should of known that it was the beginning of the end. Looking back she could see it but living it back then she thought she had it made. But sitting around this table alone drinking at 2 in the afternoon waiting for a runaway daughter was never in her visions of motherhood. But then neither had her poor relationship with her only child. Gina couldn't help but see her teenage self in Lenny, the devil May care attitude, the hot temper and burning need defy but most if all she saw the same strong attraction the Sons of Anarchy. She hadn't wanted Lenny to endure the heartache the club had brought her and Ray, the plan to send Lenny to Charming was so Bobby could try and set her straight after her father's death but to also show her just how sordid club life could get in an attempt to make Lenny chose another path. Little had Gina known she had sent her lamb to the slaughter, Lenny-Ray Sawyer chose club life and left Charming kicking and screaming with a new found resentment for Gina and her anti-club Attitude, even though Lenny didn't understand the reasons behind her mother's decision. From that day forward their relationship had been more strained than ever, the most they spoke was when Gina was expressing her concerns about her daughter's career choices and choice of company but Lenny never took any of the advice. And now Gina sat waiting for her daughter's return knowing deep down she was only bringing bad news, much like the days she would wait for Ray whilst Lenny was a child, she would play the role of supportive mother just like she had played the supportive wife. Gina filled her glass again in preparation for whatever Lenny had to tell her.

* * *

"You think you're Moms been approached by any one ?" Jax lay down on the bed in the motel they were staying at after Lenny refused to even consider bunking up in the Arizona charter clubhouse.

Lenny stopped fussing in front of the mirror and looked at Jax in the reflection whilst thinking about what he proposed, " Gina Sawyer isn't the kind of woman who you stop and question about her business, Jax. My Mom doesn't take any shit ,"

Jax laughed " unless it's from you!"

Lenny rolled her eyes as turned to face him and crawled up the bed to settle next to him , she felt his arm snake around her shoulder as he pulled Lenny in close enough to kiss her forehead.

They had visited the hospital like Jax had wanted so he could leave Abel in Gemma's care in his absence. He was grateful that Lenny didn't ask too many questions about his son, like she got more from what he didn't say, Jax loved Abel more than anyone on this planet but right now he didn't know how ready he was to be a father. He could barely help run the club with out conflict let alone guide an innocent baby along the right path. But Lenny didn't ask any of the deep dark questions his mother had or Clay or Tara, she had simply held Abel and sang him into a slumber like it was the easiest thing in the world to raise a child and maintain their lifestyle. The two didn't need to blur like Gemma and Clay wanted them to, did they? Jax knew his destiny lay in SAMCRO but he wasn't so sure he wanted it to be his sons legacy, at least not in its current state and that is where he had understood what Lenny couldn't with regard to her mother's choice about Arizona's MC after Ray had passed.

On the drive over Lenny had confessed to calling her mother much to Jax's surprise, she had told her where she had been and who with but no mention of why. They both silently knew Gina would want to know why as they were lying in silence on the bed.

"I don't think I can tell her, Jax," Lenny leant on her elbow so she was looking down at Jax.

"You trust her?" Jax knew not everyone could handle truths like the one Lenny was hiding, that's half the reason the girl ended up in Charming.

"I think so but I just know she's gonna freak out and blame it all on my dad's death and the influence SAMCRO had on us both. She won't have it that I pulled that trigger in self defence, it'll have to be linked to the club or Drink or drugs," Falling back into pillow Lenny groaned, she smiled as Jax rolled on top of her brushing her dark bangs out of her eyes.

" who gives a shit what Gina Sawyer thinks? The Lenny I know wouldn't , so just don't worry darling . You go see your mom, you do this show tonight, me and Tig collect the money and we're back in Charming for dinner at Gemma's tomorrow!" Jax kissed her way down Lenny's throat as he listed their to do list. Suddenly she saw no reason in leaving the hotel room at all.

* * *

Lenny knocked on the door before standing back and waiting, Jax had insisted he go with her not feeling totally comfortable with Lenny walking Arizona unprotected they had left Tig at the bar they were going to tonight knowing he could scope out Intel that might change their plans.

"Well, look who found their way home," Gina Sawyer stood blocking entry to her home as she regarded the couple on her doorstep.

Jax couldn't believe he was looking at Bobby Muson's kid sister, he was expecting her to be carrying a bit more weight and much bigger hair but if Gina was anything to go by then Lenny would only improve with age. Then only striking difference was her mother's blonde hair that hanging loose down her back.

"You gonna let us in or are we doing this out here for the whole neighbourhood to hear?" Lenny instantly got her attitude back as she pushed past Gina into the old family home.

Gina locked the front door behind them as she showed Lenny and Jax into the kitchen, Jax noticed how she regarded his cut, clearly the Sons were no longer welcome in the Sawyer household.

"So, who is your friend?" Gina sparked up a cigarette and Jax noticed how this woman was a lot like his mother in the way she spoke and held herself, maybe it was what become of old ladies of days gone by.

"This Uncle Bobby's friend, Jax," Lenny leant against the counter as her mother sat at the kitchen table, Jax didn't know where was safest so choose to stand in the doorway giving each Sawyer female enough space.

"So, you're Vice President of SAMCRO Jax? How's that treat you?" Jax knew to tread carefully, he'd had years of practice with Gemma.

"I enjoy what I do, much like the men in positions before me, men like your husband ma'am,"

"Jesus, don't flatter yourself Teller. I know what Clay has you, my brother and his henchmen doing. And that's why I didn't want Lenny going back to Charming," Gina had an accusing tone to her voice.

"Jesus Christ, Gina. Dramatic much?" Lenny laughed much to her mother's frustration, "You sent me packing to Charming knowing what shit went down! So if any one's,"

"I did what I thought was best for the family I had left," Gina cut across Lenny before she could say whatever she was thinking.

"We didn't come here to lay blame Lenny," Jax reminded Lenny before anymore words were spoken.

Lenny regarded Jax as she composed herself, her mother had this talent where she could provoke Lenny at the drop of a hat and where Lenny would usually stay cool and calm with others she had to bite every time where Gina was concerned.

"Mom, has any one been looking for me since I left?" Lenny noticed how her Mom slowly inhaled on the cigarette dangling from her mouth thinking.

"Jen came by a few times, girl was a wreck she's lost a lot of weight. But what can you expect from a junkie," Gina was quick to continue before Lenny could interrupt, " couple of guys asked at bar but no one special, why?"

"When did you last see Jen?" Lenny's voice was barely a whisper, she knew deep down she should have called but it was just too damn risky and she had risked enough for Jen and her drug habit. But old habits died the hardest.

"Musta been 2 maybe 3 weeks ago, you gonna tell me what the hell's going on Lenny-Ray? Is it drugs?

"God, no!," Lenny looked horrified and suddenly thought how she secretly wished it was something as easy as drug's this time, "Mom, I had to leave Arizona because Jen got attacked by some guy, a real nasty piece of work,"

Jax looked from one woman to another, Lenny looked she was barely remembering to breathe where as Gina looked as though she was about to breathe fire.

"So you had to skip town because Jen got tangled with the wrong guy?" Gina knew there was more but was growing impatient at Lenny's sudden inability to form a sentence, " Lenny, are you being serious? Jen gets involved with some creep and you have to pack up and run to Bobby to feel safe?" His name came out of Gina's mouth like a forbidden word .

"I shot him, Mom!" Lenny's outburst surprised even her self as she watched Jax wince at the brutal delivery of the truth that left Gina speechless." This guy, he drugged Jen and was attacking her when I came out, he threatened me and said he was gonna do the same to me. I had no choice. I had no choice but to run,"

Still Gina just sat at the table processing what her daughter was telling her, her daughter was a murderer, blood graced her babies hands. Suddenly she was mad at Ray again, not for leaving them but for allowing their daughter to be around this kind of life and for not being here in this kitchen to say the right thing and restore order with a plan.

Lenny knew her mother would react this way, just shut down like when her father passed, it was easier. "I'm sorry, Mom. I know you wanted me to be the good girl in town but I swear I didn't go looking for trouble this time. I didn't know what to do and I was scared of what Nate's friends might do to me or Jen or even you so I went to Charming to see if Uncle Bobby would help me, like Daddy would have," swiping at the tears on her face Lenny was thankful when Jax pushed himself from the door way to pull her in a tight embrace.

For a few moments the only sound in the room was silence until Gina lit another cigarette and the burning embers could be heard as well as the deep breaths Gina was taking.

"Does anyone know you were in Charming?" Gina broke the silence

Lenny shook her head, "good, we should keep it that way," Gina exhaled smoke, "I get why you left for Charming baby, you feel safer , closer to Daddy but I'm your mother and your my daughter. We need stop this shit, I've already lost the man I've loved most in this world and I came close to losing my only child without even knowing it and that shit is not okay," Gina stood from the table and pulled Lenny away from Jax as she held her daughter, stroking her hair like she would when she was a child and kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Mom," Lenny sobbed as her mother held her the way she had wanted when her father died.

Gina held Lenny at arms length before sitting her down and taking her own seat, "don't you dare cry anymore for this scum bag. Jax, sit down." Gina ordered.

"Is there anyway it could be traced back to you?" Gina couldn't help but think of the necessary risks that could implicate her daughter, Ray had always had a checklist he would follow to avoid any blow backs from situations like these.

"No, only person who knows is Jen but she was too wasted to know what actually happened," Lenny spared her mother the gory details, this was the most civil they had been in years and she didn't want to make it anymore screwed up than it already was. "Uncle Bobby's friends know too but they've been looking out for me," Lenny's smile at Jax didn't go undetected.

"Lenny's been staying at Bobby's and then she working at the garage where there's always a group of us, we've been in contact with the Arizona charter to try and find some info but we don't think anyone is actually looking for this guy, Nate," Jax explained as Gina sat taking everything in, formulating the next step.

"You think it's a good idea to come back, alert people of your return by doing a show Lenny?" Gina didn't think it was smart.

"Club needs money, Ma. And they've helped me out, I gotta return the favour some how," Lenny put it as simply as she could, that's what it really boiled down to, repaying SAMCRO. Even if she was terrified someone may remember her from that night.

"We sent Lenny with protection Gina , she's got me and our Sergeant of Arms looking out for her," Jax didn't like how Gina was trying to run down SAMCRO, they would never allow anything bad to happen to one of their own. Not with out a fight, any way.

"Tig?" Gina smiled at the mention of one of Rays friends, it was good to know Lenny had friends of Rays looking out for her. Her mother couldn't help but feel she would need it right now.

The tension between the trio dissolved as time passed, the plan was finalised and Gina felt confident Jax had her daughters best interest at heart. Lenny would do this gig tonight and return to Charming first thing in the morning, if any one asked she would be heading back to Texas to carry on as a support act for the tour she had been on and Gina would drive out to Charming in 3 days to make sure no one was snooping around asking questions.

Jax suggested they should head back to catch up with Tig before the show prompting Gina to show them out. Lenny stopped at the door and throw her arms around her mother holding her close whispering again how sorry she was, Gina held he rout at arms length and brushed the bangs out of baby's Crystal blue eyes telling her she was safe now and she had never stopped loving her. Wishing her luck for tonight Gina gently pushed her daughter out of the door smiling at her, Jax said his goodbye to Gina and turned to follow Lenny but he felt a hand enclose around his upper arm as Gina pulled him back to whisper in his ear.

"You make sure nothing happens to my Baby, Jax. She's all I got left," Jax nodded at Gina before he headed down the garden path to catch Lenny.

Gina shut the door before they drove off, she didn't like to see her baby girl go so soon after they had sorted things out but she knew she'd be seeing her again soon and her brother. She couldn't help but acknowledge she didn't feel any worry knowing Lenny had been in Charming she was only concerned she was back in Arizona. Before she had any time to think about the what ifs a soft rap at the door interrupted her thoughts, pushing her self from the table she made her way to the door laughing at how Lenny hadn't changed that girl would forget her head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders. Pulling the door open Gina didn't have a second to speak before whoever was on her front porch whacked her across the skull with the Glock of a gun. Immediately Gina fell to the floor unconscious, one intruder grabbed her up in a bundle whilst the other quickly checked the house. They bundled Gina into the back of a white van that had been parked out side Gina's house since Lenny had left Charming. They were closing in on their target and now that they had leverage the revenge was sweeter and their plan was slowly falling into place.


	20. Problem

**Drama by the bucket load in this chapter, let me know what you guys think! Some of the new followers are very quiet, I'd love to know what you think**!

**Problem (Ariana Grande ft Iggy Azalea)**

Jax made sure he and Tig sat in the back of the bar near the door so they could closely observe who was coming in and leaving the place, a few of the Arizona charter had showed up to share a beer with the two SAMCRO members and Jax was using the opportunity to try and find out about some of the potential threats in Arizona. But they seemed a lot more interested in gawking at Lenny even though Jax was sure not one of them would have been able to tell him what song his girl was singing but no doubt they could give him their guesses on her measurements.

" So G didn't have any intel?," Tig sat back down next to Jax with a few bottles for the table, he had taken a real interest in Gina once Jax had said how attractive she was. It seemed Tig was slightly pissed he had hung back to play Sherlock and missed out on a pretty woman.

Jax shock his head, he'd already explained that Gina was shocked to see a Son and her daughter rock up but other than a burying of bad feeling between Lenny and Gina they were really no closer to finding out any thing about this Nate character. "I'm beginning to think he was maybe a drifter, no one in Arizona is looking for him because he's not from round here,"

It was the only explanation Jax could think of, unless people where covering for Nate's crew but he would still expect SAMTAZ to have insider information if that were the case. Maybe he was being overprotective of Lenny because of how he felt or maybe he was so worn out by Abel arrival, Tara's departure and Lenny walking back into his life he wasn't seeing things so clearly. He pushed all that to back of his mind for a second and began to enjoy Lenny's singing, sure he had heard her sing at the clubhouse that night but her words were meant to hurt then, and they had, but tonights show was very different. She was singing less country style, he was sure it was Lana del Ray, what he was positive of what his girl sounded good!

Swigging on his beer he let his wild eyes drift from her face, where he caught her staring back, right down her body taking his time to take it all in. He smiled his appreciation, she had dressed nice tonight in a fitted black dress with a tailored blazer over the top. Jax had become accustomed to seeing Lenny run around the garage in shorts or jeans teamed with tees and boots so to see her in a dress and heels was a nice contrast. Truth be told what ever Lenny wore Jax just wanted to take it off her at the earliest opportunity, the girl was under his skin and in his head. But he liked it. Liked that she occupied most of his waking and sleeping thoughts, he liked the way she made him feel. It had been a while since Jax had felt an equal in a relationship, Wendy had always been so passive and needy and Tara had always tried to change him like he wasn't good enough the way he was and she could make him better. But Lenny saw all his flaws and liked him in spite of them, he was sure that kind of a girl was a rarity and one who would kick him to curb when he needed it was a damn bonus.

* * *

Lenny walked down the stairs off stage after her set and smiled at the woman going up after to entertain next. She had felt the best she had in a long time, not only because she had missed performing but it felt like an enormous weight had been lifted after talking with her Mom. They had never really spoken about anything significant since Rays passing and when one had taken the time to speak the other was seldom listening, Lenny was grateful Jax had supported her decision to go to Arizona. It was refreshing to have some one back you up, especially when lately she had felt so alone against everything. When she reached the table she felt all the male eyes undressing her and suddenly felt like a fish out of water, luckily Jax must have seen it too as he pulled her down into his lap and before she could say anything his hands were in her hair pulling her close. She felt his tongue part her lips and force entry, it wasn't a passionate kiss more a territorial one showing any one who dared to look at her she belonged to Jax. When she thought she was gonna pass out from a lack of breath Lenny felt Jax's grip on her hair loosen, it seemed the room knew Lenny was spoken for.

"Easy boy," Lenny whispered before pressing a quick kiss to Jax's lips, she loved the boyish grin he had when they were being playful. She settled down next to him and grabbed at the beer he was holding, taking a gulp from the bottle she ignored Jax's narrowed stare and continued to drink it. If he wasn't gonna offer her a drink then Lenny would take his.

She let the boys talk amongst them selves, it was mostly war stories of the days gone by, when she noticed a girl at the bar who had clearly had a real good night. She was falling about the bar drunk knocking into people, her blonde friend wasn't quite as drunk but seemed pre occupied with talking to two men at the bar despite her friend calling out her name. Lenny had seen this all before and knew from experience if someone didn't intervene it would only end in tears. She climbed over Jax to go help the girl.

"No one understands, " the girl had her head in her hands as she slumped on the bar, Lenny cringed at how skinny she was. If she touched this girl in the wrong place she could snap her in two for sure, girl needed to eat something. Lenny reached out to touch her shoulder,

"Hey, do you maybe want some water and a cab sweetie?" Lenny let the girl lift her head to face her and immediately wished she hadn't come over because the saddest pair of eyes looked back at her.

"Lenny?"

"Jen," it was nothing more than a whisper, Lenny was in total shock to see the ghost of a girl Jen had become. Her mother had said she was bad but this was worse. Before she could say anything Jen lunged at her grabbing whatever she could, luckily she was drunk so Lenny was able to move out the way although she did catch Jen before she hit the deck.

"You bitch! This is all your fault!" Jen screamed before throwing a drink over Lenny , it was at this point Jax and Tig rushed over and Jens friend finally turned her attention to the drunken mess she had come out with.

Lenny was furious but she didn't want to hurt Jen, despite the fact Jen seemed intent on harming her, she just needed to restrain her. She saw Jax push his way to the front of the crowd that had formed with Tig not far behind, then she couldn't believe what she saw . Eden was the girl Jen was with! Fucking unbelievable she thought but seconds later she felt a hot sting across her face as she realized Jen has slapped her. Without even thinking she shoved her best friend back into the bar to create some distance before she made her way to Eden who had a Cheshire grin plastered on her plastic face. But Jen must have had other plans as she jumped on Lenny's back pulling her to the floor, the two girls scuffled as the crowd shouted Lenny could feel her hair being pulled at and the only way she could get Jen to let go as to hit her, as soon as her fist hit Jens face she could feel strong hands around her waist pulling her up. She didn't have to look to know it was Jax, she pushed her hair out of her face and saw Tig was pulling Jen up. Jax yanked her out of the bar as the barman shouted for them to get out as he had phoned the cops, she didn't even have time to grab her heels that had come off in the scuffle as she was forced out into the cold. She could see Eden had followed the four outside but knew better than fight against Jax, even if she wanted to wipe the smart smirk off her face.

"What the fuck Lenny?" Jax yelled as he let her go.

"Don't!" Lenny warned Jax as she watched Eden walk over to where Tig was holding Jen.

"Who the hell is this chick ?" Tig looked confused as hell.

"Tell him Lenny, tell them how I'm the friend you fucked over!" Jen spat as Eden took hold of her from Tig, Tig looked even more confused at the appearance of Eden. He glanced at Jax for answers who just shrugged as he shook his head before turning his attention to Lenny for an explanation.

Lenny stalked over to Jen taking ever ounce of her being to remain composed despite the fact she was shaking with anger, " I did not fuck you over Jen! I saved you and you fucking know it," Lenny growled through gritted teeth, how could Jen not see that night had cost her everything, she couldn't even come home without protection.

Suddenly the guys understood, this was the girl who was messed up with Nate the night Lenny shot him, this girl was the reason Lenny had to leave. They both felt angered at her outburst but knew Lenny was gonna handle this her way but they still didn't get why Eden was there.

"Saved me? " Jen laughed maniacally "if this was you saving me I wish you'd left me to die! I can't do anything without thinking some one is watching me, worrying about if people know"

Lenny's eyes widened with terror, had Jen told Eden of all people? It was bad enough Eden didnt like her for swooping in on Jax but Lenny was in real trouble if she knew about Nate.

"Come on Jen, let's get you home before she causes anymore damage," Eden snarled at Lenny before leading Jen away.

Lenny didn't know what came over her but it was too late to think as she pulled Eden round to face her and landed her fist right into her nose. Only when she heard the crack of the bone did Lenny become aware of what she had done but she was already walking away. Jen was in tears as she helped Eden who was bleeding from her nose, Jax just stared at Lenny as she walked past, he didnt know what to do. He looked at Tig who was helping Eden with her injury, then he heard the sirens closing in.

Lenny looked back , " if you wanna stay and help then stay but don't you dare come back to the motel room!" She walked off bare foot alone leaving Jax to decide his actions.

* * *

Sitting on the balcony of the crappy motel Lenny pulled her knees up under chin trying to get comfortable on the plastic chair, not only was it cold but she had a lot of energy built up inside and questions that needed answers before sleep would come to her. She grabbed the bottle on the table and took a deep swig, it wasn't the whiskey she was used to but it was the best you could buy in a Mini-Mart at midnight on a walk home along with a packet of cigarettes. Lighting up a smoke Lenny took a long drag to try and calm herself, Jax had yet to make an appearance so she assumed he had decided Eden was the right chance all along, she probably had far less baggage compared to Lenny and was more likely to spread her legs. Lenny slammed her hand down on the table in frustration more than anything, she wished she hadn't hit Eden but after Jen practically admitted she had told the blonde about that night with Nate Lenny had just lost control and saw red. She had tried so hard to protect Jen and this was her repayment, Lenny had always cleaned up after Jen and this time it was too much. Lenny's life would never be the same because of that night, she had learnt to live with the demons that had haunted her since that night but there were nights she would have sworn the ghost of Nate kept her awake with just her thoughts for company. The kind of thoughts that left you questioning everything you had been certain of before like the friendships you formed in the playground, friends like Jen who left you high and dry then sold you out to the lowest bidder to make a quick buck.

To stop the over thinking from kicking in, Lenny downed what was left of the bottle before heading back inside into the warmth of the room. Standing at the mirror Lenny took in her reflection noting how haggard she looked with the black circles rimming her normally sparkling eyes and limp hair, no wonder Jax had bailed for the first easy piece of ass that appeared. A few hours she had looked like the old Lenny, the kind of woman who relished in holding the attention of a whole room with her voice whilst looking like the woman girls wanted to be and men wanted to be with. It was then that she realised that this whole trip had been in vain as they had been thrown out of the bar before they had collected payment, so not other had they no money for the club but she had also kicked sand in Jens face making it more likely for her to go running her mouth again.

In an alcohol hazed panic Lenny grabbed her duffle bag and started shoving her belongings inside, she could not return to Charming now, her Uncle Bobby had risked a lot on Lenny not fucking this up. She knew Clay had wanted her gone after she hide the truth about Nate from them and this was how she repaid her Uncle by rolling back into town with no money and shit load more drama. She decided she should go on the run by her self, if she was alone then she had only herself to worry about. No one could say she hadn't tried, she had gone against the odds and given Jax a chance but she was finally realising that maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe she should have let Tara have him, Lenny figured she'd have one less problem without him . She wasn't sure when she started to cry but she wiped at the tears with the back of Jax's hoodie she had thrown on over her pyjamas tank top and shorts, pulling at the laces on her sneakers she throw her bag over her shoulder and yanked the hood up before grabbing Jax's car keys and locking up the room.


End file.
